Your my Danna
by secret77752
Summary: Deidara gets kidnapped, by rouge vampires. While he's kept hostage he meets four other teens, all with different stories. When Konan, Hidan, Itachi, and Tobi all explain how they live with there masters Pein, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Zetsu. How will Dei react when he gets "addopted" by Sasori, and is taken into the world of Vampires? Continuation from my story "MY LITTLE DEI" :D
1. Kidnapped, Jail vampires?

Deidara ran down the quiet dark streets. In his arms he carried a brown paper bag, with a carton of milk and a loaf of bread. He knew that he had to hurry, his mother would be very upset with him for being this late.

His mother sent him to the market square to buy some groceries, after dinner, but he got distracted easily, and now it was an hour after sunset. Running down the road, he came up to a path through the woods. He had gone down it many times, but that was during the day, so going down it in the dark was a little nerve wracking, but it was the fastest path home.

He decided against his fear, leaving the safety of the civilized street. Quickening his pace he have ran have jogged home, eager to make it there faster.

Coming to a stop, he swore that he heard something just now. Turning his head in all directions, he listened very carefully, trying to find the cause of the noise. He heard some soft rustling from a near by bush. Deidara's knees wobbled a little, but bent down to pick up a stick. He approached the bush slowly extending the stick as far as he could. Once he was in arms length, he poked around a little. The rustling seemed to moving around, just then a small brown rabbit, with a patch of white hopped out.

Giving out a sigh of relief, he tossed the stick outside, and repositioned the bag in his arms. He turned around now satisfied that there was no danger. He continued walking happy that he was only a few minuets away from home. He slowed down deciding that he was already late, might as well take his time before his mother got a hold of him.

Suddenly another noise echoed in his ears from behind him, almost making him drop his parcels. Spinning on his heel, he was quick to investigate.

Sweat stuck to his brow, and a low shudder could be felt coursing through his body.

'_calm down Deidara, your overreacting.. no more stalling, get home now.' _He told himself.

Ready to leave, he turned around, but stayed frozen in his tracks. There was dark figure, standing only a few feet away from him.

He gasped at the unexpected surprise.

"H-hello, s-sir." Deidara whispered just barley loud enough. The figure in front of him did not budge, nor did it make any sign of movement.

"a-are you ok?" Deidara asked a little louder, perhaps the man was ill and confused about his wear-bouts?

But still the figure did not respond, instead he smiled. A full set of bleaching white teeth, formed a sickening smile. The figures teeth seemed longer, like K-nine on a dog. A set of dark, uncaring eyes, seemed to drill right through Deidara's mind.

"Are you lost? T-the m-market place i-is j-just down the r-road." Deidara explained motioning with his finger behind him.

Finally the dark figure spoke.

"heh.. foolish mortal... I am not in search of anything...but you." a deep sinister voice explained, almost motionlessly moving towards the four-teen year old.

"W-what?!" Deidara gasped, involuntarily moving back a bit.

"hehe... your... mine!" The dark figure launched himself. Deidara barley had time to react. Dropping the bag, he spun around and ran with all his might. But in an instant the figure had him in his grasp, muffling Deidara's cries with his mouth.

Deidara thrashed around, trying to get free from the hands that held him.

He tried to scream, but his cries were silenced. He felt his feet, leave contact with the ground, as he was suddenly thrusted upwards. Whoever it was in the middle of kidnapping, was soaring through the trees. Seeming to effortlessly move through the surrounding trees.

He thrashed around some more, terrified at the new height he was being moved at. He could tell he was moving farther away from his home. Seeing the small familiar flicker of candle light coming from the window to his home. He could see a small figure, with wavy blond hair stepping out of the small home, scanning for her sons return.

He could feel a thread to his heart being pulled. Tears overflowed his eyes.

'Mom...' Deidara thought before he lost consciousness.

[Several hours later]

" do you think he's alive?"

_'huh?'_

"of course he is Konan, don't be stupid."

_'where am I?'_

"Hidan, don't be mean...Konan he seems just fine, look his chest is moving."

_'who's talking? Where am I?' _

"He's been a sleep for an awfully long time, Tobi's scared."

"_ugh..." _

"he's waking up! Quick get him some water"

Deidara's light blue orbs fluttered open, taking in his surrounding. He was in a room, that was cold and dark. The ceiling was dirty and looked all scratched. Looking around some more he could tell that it was pretty small room. Three of the walls were cement walls, with different colored stains, and cobwebs hanging everywhere. The forth wall was nothing my iron looking bars, like a jail.

Focusing more on the people surrounding him, he made out four other bodies next to him. On his right there was a girl, she had short lavender hair, pinned back in a bun. A flower made of paper, adorned it. She wore a long tan ripped up dress, the material looked like that of a potato sack, that probably made it past her knees. She didn't have any shoes, and her arms were covered in cuts and bruises.

She had a lovely fair face, and kind looking eyes. In her small hand she held a cup. Next to her, a boy keeled. He had silver white hair, with the most shockingly beautiful fuchsia eyes. A big dark bruise ran underneath his eye right along his cheek bone on the right side of his face. His skin was pale, and seemed to hold just as many cuts and bruises as the girl. He wore an outfit similar the the girls, only he fashioned a crudely sewn shirt and shorts.

On his left, a young boy, probably his age keeled as well. He had lightly tanner skin, he was very thin just like the other two, he had longer hair than the silver haired boy, that was pulled back with a piece of string. He had two scar looking things right underneath his eyes, and right above he had two blood red ruby colored eyes. His condition was no better than the other three. On his far left another boy, seemingly younger, sat crossed legged. He had a long white bandage wrapped around left eye on an angle. Only part of his nose, his mouth and right eye were uncovered. He wondered what kind of injury he could be hiding underneath all the wrappings. He had hair much like the red eyed boy, but his was much shorter, sticking up in different directions on top of his head.

"Can you hear me hun?" a soothing voice asked, the voice came from the girl sitting on his right, a look of concern could be seen in her eyes.

Deidara tilted his head, looking back at the girl, who slowly reached over, and placed her arm underneath his head. She gently lifted it, supporting his head with her arm.

"Here, have some water." she said, placing the cup to his lips.

Deidara propped himself up onto his elbows, taking a sip of water, finding it to be a great relief to his parched throat.

He finished the cup in a few minuets, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"t-thank you..." he whispered. Siting up some more, he got a better view of the beaten up jail cell. He could tell now that those stains were indeed blood stains. He could tell from the slight scent of rust.

"W-where a-am I?" Deidara asked.

The girl with the bluish hair gave him a sympathetic look, averting her eyes to look over to the ruby eyed boy.

"We've been taken away from our masters." the boy with the blood red eyes said.

"W-what?" Deidara asked, confused about what the boy was talking about.

The blood eyed boy spoke again.

"We got taken from our masters, by some rouge vampires. They brought us here to re-sell us. Don't worry I'm sure your master is looking for you right now."

Vampires? Masters? What? Who is he talking about.

"V-vampires w-what a-a-are you t-talking about" Deidara asked becoming a bit panicked remember his flight through the night.

The boy with the red eyes seemed a little speechless, trading glances with the girl across from him. The girl with the kind eyes, nodded a little.

"W-whats g-going on h-here? W-what are y-you talking a-about?" Deidara asked again becoming worried.

"Shh, don't worry we wont hurt you. Why don't we introduce our selves first then we will try to explain everything to you." she girl said placing a gentle hand on Deidara's.

Deidara was becoming very worried, at this moment, but managed to nod slightly.

"Well why don't I start off, my name is Itachi." the boy with red eyes spoke. Giving Deidara a small smile of reassurance.

"This is Tobi." Itachi explained, motioning with his had to the boy sitting next to him.

This Tobi person nodded, shuffling to hide behind Itachi some more.

"I'm Konan" the girl said, giving him a small squeeze to the hand, trying to provide some comfort.

"And I'm Hidan." the boy with silver hair announced rather sarcastically. "Whats your name Blondie" Hidan asked placing his hands behind his head, acting like he didn't care.

"Deidara, Iwa Deidara." Deidara whispered.

The four teens gasped, looking at Deidara like he had just explained the meaning to life.

"W-what? Wh-why are you s-starring at me." Deidara asked a little taken back by the groups reaction.

"Well Deidara its just that no pet is almost ever to keep their last name, your master must not know the rules." Itachi explained.

"W-what master?" Deidara asked once again very confused.

Once again all four gasped.

"So you don't have a master Deidara?" Konan asked. Deidara nodded, guessing that was the only reasonable answer.

"Oh...oh my.. you poor thing." Konan whimpered. "Itachi, dose that mean?"

Itachi the boy with the red shot eyes nodded, solemnly.

"yes, he is a fresh taker." Itachi explained.

Konan looked very sorry to hear the confusing news.

"F-fresh taker? W-what do you m-mean?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara, I know your frightened, but let us explain." Itachi said, in a hushed gentle voice.

Deidara nodded, feeling tears of fear tickle the back of his eyes.

"hmm, well Deidara I suppose you'll have to learn sooner or later. But... The life you knew, but few mere hours ago, is long gone.. You have been taken to a whole knew world, where reality is myth, and myth is reality. The world of..immortals."

Deidara gasped a little, not entirely sure what he meant.

"Deidara, unfortunately yes... you were kidnapped, but not by any kidnapper, but by a vampire."

"what?" Deidara asked.

"Dei, we know this is very confusing, but please try to understand." Konan said in her sweet voice again.

Again all Deidara could do is nod.

"The world you once lived in was the world of the living. But you have entered the world of the immortals, of Vampires. In this world, humans like us are taken from the human world, and used for experiments as well as for other... needs." Itachi explained, looking up to make sure he didn't lose Deidara.

"Deidara, don't feel alone. We all had belonged to the human world once long ago. I myself was taken many years ago, when I was very young. I was taken to another laboratory much like this one. Its where I got these eyes... where I got this.. gift."

"G-gift?" Deidara asked.

"yes years ago, when I was first taken I was placed under a very complicated surgery, where the pigments in my eyes can be manipulated by my level of fear. When I'm scarred, they turn red, giving me the ability to read things rapidly fast, giving me a defensive advantage. Its not all that useful, especially against the immortals, but it gave me a higher quality."

"h-higher q-quality.?whats that s-supposed to mean?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara, in this world were seen as low as dogs. The better the quality of the 'pet' the better price they can set on us. For example we all belong to someone already, but our masters are very wealthy and respected people, so naturally us being their pets place us high on the market. In other words, we were taken to be resold."

Deidara was shocked, so Itachi had been sold? Before?

As if reading his mind Itachi spoke.

"yes, I was sold to my master Kisame. Don't get me wrong Kisame-sama is very kind, and takes very good care of me. His brothers are the owners of them" Itachi explained motioning towards Konan, Tobi, and Hidan.

Konan nodded, giving him a small gentle smile again. Tobi nodded his head vigorously.

"yeah Deidara, All our masters are nice, even though Kuzu-sama has a hard swat." Hidan explained blushing a bit, involuntarily rubbing the side of his hip.

"He b-beats y-you?" Deidara asked frightened.

"Its not like that Dei, Kakuzu-sama is just less willing to put up with his misbehavior. Nothing more then necessary punishment." Konan smirked.

Hidan blushed furiously. "shut up Konan-chan Pein-sama has punished you plenty!" Hidan whined.

Konan and Hidan were locked in a stare down.

"Knock it off you two, your just scarring Deidara more!" Itachi scolded.

Konan and Hidan stopped their bickering, looking at a pale Deidara.

"sorry" Hidan mumbled.

"Really Deidara don't worry about it." Konan reassured.

"So Hidan, did they operate on y-you too?" Deidara asked, asking about Hidan's unnatural pink eyes.

Hidan turned his attention hearing his name.

"eh, well not really. Yeah I got some stuff done on me, but I don't have any abilities, there just to boost my all ready good looks." Hidan scoffed.

Konan jabbed him in the arm, making Hidan flinch.

Deidara grinned, it was true though, Hidan's eyes, and silver moon light hair were very inviting.

"oh, so Ka-Kakuse? Kakuzu? He is your master?" Deidara asked trying to figure it all out.

"huh? Oh yeah, he is nice and all, but he can be strict too. Hmmf." Hidan pouted, crossing his arms.

"oh. What about you.." Deidara motioned towards Konan.

She smiled then said.

"Oh well I was taken when I was around 5 maybe 4. Actually I was in the same lab as Tobi. My surgery didn't go so well, and well neither did his." Konan explained, motioning towards Tobi who was now leaning against Itachi, half way falling asleep.

"...they tried giving me a more _delicate_ and gentle look. But something went wrong, and I was left with paper thin skin, and incredibly pale. When my master Pein-sama found me I was close to bleeding to death." Konan paused shuttering a bit, at the memory.

"He took me in, and healed me. And with time he found a cure to my skin problem, fixing it for good." she said smiling. Some of the light in her eyes left, looking over at Tobi once again, who was now well asleep.

" _sigh_. As for Tobi."... she trailed off sighing.

"...He wasn't always like this, he was brilliantly smart, and clever. They wanted to do some sort of facial enhancement, but something went terribly wrong. Scaring him."

"yeah, and messing with his brain." Hidan blurted out.

"Hidan!" Konan hissed. Hidan pouted again, adverting his eyes down.

"yes Deidara, Tobi lost his memory, and he's in a different state of mind, were not even sure if that's his real name. When Zetsu-sama saved him, he was intrigued. Finally finding someone who was out of the ordinary just like him.. You see Zetsu-sama, is like a conjoined twin, well a bipolar conjoined twin." Konan giggled a little.

"even though the '_dark' _half can be a bit more.. tough love, the _majority_, of him is very kind. Just the kind of person that Tobi needs to take care of him." Konan said, making her way over, and helped Itachi place Tobi on a mattress to sleep.

"Yeah, were pretty lucky bro. We got the long end of the stick. Most immortals look at their pets as throw away concubines and nothing more, at least ours give us caviar and sushi." Hidan said, laying on his side.

"w-what?" Deidara cried. "h-he's raped y-you?!" Deidara sobbed, tears leaking from his eyes.

Hidan looked up regretting his remark. Itachi shot him a glare. Konan rushed to Deidara's side and wrapped her arms around his weeping body.

"Shh, Dei-dei.. I promise its nothing like that." Konan whispered.

"I'm going t-to b-be sold to s-some v-vampire f-freak w-who's going t-to hurt me!" Deidara cried.

"I promise you, that as soon as our masters find us, they'll take you with us. You wont be left here alone to be sold. I promise." Konan whispered.

"How l-long have you g-guys been h-here.?" Deidara asked.

"Three weeks." Itachi said, placing a hand on Deidara's arm. "The only reason they have waited this long before re-selling us is to try to hide any tracts. I would say in another week or so, they take us over to one of the pampering rooms, to clean us up. Make us more presentable, before the new auction. Sure we were taken from our original owners to try to make some money, all business and all, but the Immortals here wouldn't try to hurt us, in fact there going to do just the opposite, the better the merchandise, the better the profit." Itachi explained.

"Y-yes, but I wouldn't worry to much, re-selling pets is a tricky business, if there's any mistake, our masters will find us and save us." Konan added on.

"Could y-your m-masters h-help me get home?" Deidara asked.

Itachi gave him a sad look. He scooted close to Deidara, taking his arm and gently lifting is sleeve. On his upper left arm there was a small band-aid. Using his nimble fingers he snatched it off quick, causing Deidara to flinch. Sure enough a small puncture wound was visible.

"See, that? It means that they have taken a sample of your blood. Small but powerful. Where ever you go they'll be able to track you. If you were to go back to the mortal world, they'd find you. Not only would they..kill you.. but they would kill your family..." Itachi said, giving him a sad look.

Deidara only cried louder, knowing that he could never return home.

"Don't worry Dei, our masters, have a younger brother, just as kind as them." Konan explained.

"s-so?" Deidara asked.

"well you see when a vampire comes to a certain age, they need a pet to bestow their mark too. Kakuzu-sama is the eldest. Hidan was 12 when he got his mark."

Deidara turned to Hidan. Hidan looked up, still feeling bad for scarring Deidara. He turned around lifting up his shirt. On the small of his back, was a dark lavender cloud looking mark, with a stitching pattern going through it.

"D-did that h-hurt?" Deidara asked looking at the odd mark. Hidan turned back around, giving him a small smile shaking his head.

"No, didn't even feel it." Hidan reassured.

"How old are you now?" Deidara asked.

"15" Hidan answered.

"You've been with him that long?" Deidara asked.

"uh yeah. I was taken way before that though. When I was bought by Kuzu-sama, I was around 11. So ive lived at the mansion for a while now. Heh it was more peaceful before they came along." Hidan joked.

Konan scrunched her nose, giving him a dirty look.

"What about you three?" Deidara asked. Konan Turned around, pulling at the collar of her dress down, at the base of her neck there was a light yellow tattoo looking cherry-blossom. Itachi revealed the side of his neck showing a yin-and yang sign, in a brilliant red. Itachi got up lifting up, to go where Tobi was sleeping, lifting his shirt showing a swirly sign in the middle of his stomach.

"Tobi was the last of us three to get his mark. Zetsu-sama came into his time just a little more than a year ago. A few months after I got mine." Konan explained running her fingers through Deidara's semi-long hair.

"B-but what h-has that g-got to do w-with me?" Deidara asked.

"Well Sasori is coming around that time when he needs to find a pet of his own. If we take you with us, you wont have to worry about being sold to a mean master or anything, Sasori is very kind and nature spirited." Konan explained.

"He would take care of you Deidara." Itachi explained.

"I-I just want to go home.." Deidara cried with fresh tears in is eyes. Hiding his face in the arms.

"I'm sorry Dei, but you can never return home, you would place your families life as well as yours in danger." Itachi said.

"I think that's enough for now, why don't you get some sleep, its pretty late." Konan asked.

Deidara took a few minuets to take some deep breaths and calm himself. He looked over to the other four who were now in the same situation he was.

He shifted his weight, accepting a warm embrace from the blue haired girl.

Itachi rubbed circles on Deidara's back, even Hidan got close and took his hand in his.

After a while Itachi went over to the corner of the room. He carefully removed a loose brick, taking out a package of paper. Making his way back to Where Deidara and Konan where sitting, he unfolded the paper package, reviling three dozen or so pills.

"We swiped them from the immortals here. Its the only way we've gotten Tobi to fall asleep. He misses Zetsu-sama terribly... Here your going to need some as well, at least for tonight, you need your rest." Itachi said handing him two of the small white pills.

Placing them in Deidara's hand, he took a fresh glass of water that Hidan handed him, then handing it to Deidara.

"Everything will be alright, Dei.. This has happened before. We've been taken twice now. And before it took no longer then now to find us. I bet by the end of the week we'll be rescued." Konan whispered.

Deidara nodded, feeling quiet tired now, he had taken in so much information all at once. He brought the pills up to his mouth hesitantly. Swallowing them down with a drink of water.

After that Hidan scooted back to his own mattress, pulling the thin sheet over him, and turning around with his back facing them.

Itachi made his way back to his own bed as well. Konan keeled next to Deidara watching him lose consciousness.

"Everything will be alright..." Konan whispered one more time, making her way back to her own bed.

"Itachi.."

"Yes Konan?"

"They will come get us right? I shouldn't have lied to Dei, about us being kidnapped before. I just wanted to make him feel better..." Konan asked. "Is that dishonest?"

"No.. it was the right thing to do.. he needed a bit of hope.. Don't worry about it.. get some sleep." Itachi said.

"Ok, good night 'Tachi."

"Good night Konan"

To be continued.


	2. The next morning

"_Deidara wake up, please, wake up." _

Deidara could here a distant voice calling him, persuading him to awaken. He felt a soft hand, caress his cheek.

Slowly but surely his azure eyes fluttered open. Konan, the kind girl with purple-blue hair sat next to him, she had a worried look, that seemed she was trying to hide it.

"How do you feel? Dei-dei." she asked.

Slowly Deidara sat up, looking around, realizing that everyone ells was already up before him.

Itachi was sitting against the far wall in deep thought of something. Hidan and Tobi were eating what looked like rice with some sort of brown sauce on it.

"Ok..i guess" Deidara responded.

Konan smiled, placing a bowl of the rice into Deidara's hand.

"Here eat some breakfast. You must be starving." she said.

Deidara looked down at the rice, that smelled like Teriyaki sauce. It was mouth watering, especially with a growling stomach.

"There's also a tray with cheese, and fruits." Konan explained, handing him a pair of chopsticks.

Deidara was surprised, since when do kidnappers treat there victims so well?

"They feed us well to keep our image." Konan explained obviously noting Deidara's confusion. " They couldn't sell us for a good price if we were nothing but skin and bones."

Deidara nodded taking bite of the delicious rice.

"who brought it?" Deidara asked.

"Oh...well one of the guards, about ten minuets ago, I didn't want it to get to cold, so I woke you." Konan answered.

Deidara nodded, continuing to eat.

"Konan... we should tell him." Itachi said, joining them for breakfast.

"Itachi.. we shouldn't worry him." Konan trailed off.

"T-tell me w-what?" Deidara asked nervously.

"Well..."

"Oh i'll tell him!" Hidan said. Getting up placing his empty bowl on the tray.

Konan looked down sadly, as the albino came to join them, with Tobi in tow.

"Deidara, listen. When the guard came in to drop off the food. He...he said that they would be here in half an hour to collect you.." Hidan said, giving him a sympathetic look.

"W-what!? W-why?" Deidara cried.

Itachi put a hand on Deidara's arm reassuringly.

"All new takes, are taken into surgery to have enhancements before there put up for auction." Hidan explained, in a quiet hushed voice.

"N-No! I-I d-don't want t-to!" Deidara sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry Deidara, but you have a right to know." Hidan said apologetically.

Konan gathered him in his arms.

"Look at me Dei." Konan said, getting his attention. Deidara looked up to face Konan.

"It wont hurt, I promise. They'll give you medicine to make you sleep, and strong pain medication afterward." Konan said, rubbing up and down his shaking arm.

Deidara didn't listen, he just kept sobbing, in Konan's arms, with Hidan, Itachi, and Tobi looking at him sadly.

Konan hushed in his ear, and spoke soothing words in his ear. His sobs quieted down a bit, turning into mere shudders, and hiccups.

The four stayed gathered around him, telling him that everything was going to be alright, and that he shouldn't worry.

The first ten minuets felt agonizingly long, Deidara was simply sitting there, fearing the sound of the door, to be opened soon.

Fifteen minuets later, the door opened. Two men pushing a gurney came in. They were wearing lab coats, and sterilized gloves along with masks.

Deidara looked up at them in complete fear. His shoulders shaking violently. Konan kept a firm grip on him. She bent down till her lips met his ear.

"..Please Dei, just do what they say, it will be alright as long as you behave..." Konan whispered.

A third man holding a thin barreled rifle entered the room, behind the lab coat wearing men.

"Ok Blondie, are you going to come quietly like a good boy?" the one with the gun asked.

Hidan stood up, standing in front of Konan, pulling her behind him. Itachi made his way over to stand in front of Deidara.

Deidara shrugged off Konan's arm. And very slowly stood up. His knees were wobbly, and every muscle in his body was screaming at him to run.

"P-Please d-don't h-hurt t-them...I-I'll g-go w-with y-you.." Deidara cried.

The guard nodded and took out a loop of keys, skimming through them. Finding the one he wanted, he unlocked the cell door, pushing it open, motioning to Deidara to come forward with a ' come here' gesture from his finger.

Deidara felt his legs work against his mind, as the guard seemed to be the one to be getting closer, instead of himself. He was hyperventilating, and tears streamed down his face. Once he was in arms length, the guard grabbed the top of his arm, and pulled him closer, causing Deidara to yelp.

The men with the lab coats and gloves, took over for the guard, each taking one of his arms, and pulling him to go and sit on the gurney.

Deidara looked from side to side, looking at each man with a mask on. The guard, went over to his front side, bending down and lifting his feet onto the gurney. The two nurse looking people, gently pushed on his shoulders to get him to lay down.

Deidara began to thrash around, not liking how he was being restrained.

He could hear Konan and Tobi whimper. Probably suffering as much as he was.

Once he was laying down completely, thick Velcro straps, came over his shoulders, stomach and legs, securing him.

Deidara began shaking more, his tears being endless. They began to wheel him out. He turned to face his newly found friends, one last time. Hidan gave him a small smile. Konan waved, and mouthed "it will be ok" Tobi was hidden in Itachi's arms, Itachi gave him a head nod, again trying to be reassuring.

They left the room, he could see the guard re-locking everything, then leaving in the opposite direction down a hall.

One of the lab coat wearing men looked down at him, then placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to keep him still.

"Don't worry, we take good care of our patients here." he said. Then looking back up.

They traveled through a series of hallways, all white. Definitely different then the musty jail cell he had been only moments ago.

"W-what are y-you g-going to d-do.?" Deidara squeaked.

"First were going to clean you, then the doctor will come in and asset what has to be done. As long a you behave, no harm will come to you." the second man said.

Deidara kept quiet after that, only whimpers escaped his lips at they came up to another door. The man who was pulling gave a knock to the door. The door was opened, by a man standing on the inside, wearing a familiar outfit. He stepped aside allowing them to wheel Deidara in.

Inside there were so many supplies. The room had a strong antiseptic smell all around. A large tub was in the middle of the room. An examination table was near it. Bins filled with wrappings and bandages were close by. Bottles and tubes of different medications were close as well. Oxygen masks connected to suspended vials and boxes were in one corner. Sets of restraints were in another. There were many syringes lined against the walls. A box of gloves mounted to the wall. Against the far wall there were what looked like bunk beds. They were closed off though, with walls of glass. They looked like kennels at a pet shop only bigger, and lined with exceptionally comfortable looking bedding material.

Once he was completely wheeled in, the man at the door, closed it locking it up tight. In total there where four men wearing the lab coats. Stationed all around. The two who pushed the gurney, grabbed onto his arms, as two more worked on getting the restraints off. Once he was freed. The two holding his arms, each stood either in front of him or behind.

The mad in front grabbed onto his legs, and the one behind, hooked his arms underneath him. Once he was secured, they hoisted him off the bed, slowly maneuvering towards one of the many kennels, stacked on top of the other.

Another one went and opened the cage, pushing open the glass door. They lifted him up, placing him inside. There wasn't much room for him to sit up, he had to semi stay laying down.

Deidara looked around nervously, watching them prep for his "cleaning". While two were busy setting up sets of bandages, and wrappings. Another got the gurney out creating more room. The last of the four, was busy filling up the large tub, with strange water, that had a strange green tint to it.

Once it looked like they were finished, They started spreading a clean white linen on the examination table. The same three men came back to retrieve him, effortlessly lifting him out, then placing him on the table.

One of the men kept his hands on his shoulders, probably making sure, that he didn't try anything. The one standing in front of him, took his hand feeling for a pulse.

"Oi, this kids heart beat is way too fast. Get a sedative."

Deidara became frightened again, he hated needles. When the third guy returned though, he wasn't holding a syringe. Instead he was holding a piece of cloth that was slightly damp.

"Ok, this goes over your eyes. So hold still" he said, placing the material over his eyes, then securing it in the back with a pin.

Deidara could feel himself relax, as the damp cloth gave off a intoxicating sweet aroma. He could feel himself go limper, allowing for the man behind him to support his weight.

"There you go. Ok is the bath ready Utakata?" the man who had blindfolded him asked the man getting the tub ready.

"yeah Shinzu, undress him." Utakata responded.

Deidara tried to protest as Utakata, Shinzu and the other two, started to remove his clothing exposing him.

He could feel tears leak from his eyes, that were caught by the blind fold. Soon after he was lifted and submerged into the warm bath water. They immediately got to work scrubbing his skin clean with cloths. He felt them pour body gels on him, cleaning him thoroughly. They worked on his hair next disentangling it and washing it with a herb based shampoo.

Once his bath was over they lifted his naked body placing him back on the linen. He could feel thick towels surround him, drying him off.

Once he was dried, he felt his legs being lifted and light cool material being pulled up. They felt like feather light boxers. He swore they must have been see through by how light they felt. A t-shirt fitting thing went over his head, and his arms were guided through the sleeves. It felt like the same material.

His feet were being wrapped, in a gauze material, still light as a feather. Even his hands were wrapped, like fingerless gloves. The damp blindfold was removed, finally allowing him to see. Looking down he was extremely thankful that the fake feeling clothes were indeed not see through.

He heard a quiet buzzing, as one of them worked on drying his hair with a hair dryer.

The man he decided was Utakata took his hand, and started filing his nails, shaping them perfectly.

Another man, who he wasn't sure what his name was, came up extending his hand up to his face. Deidara flinched back, feeling the affects of being with out the calming blind fold and its aroma therapy.

"Easy.." he said, on his fingers he had a bit of gel, that he was rubbing between his thumb and forefingers.

Reaching again slowly, he began to rub it into his cheeks and forehead. It was soothing and felt velvety against his skin.

The man gingerly rubbed it into his upper cheek bones, and around his eyes.

SNIP

Deidara gasped feeling a lock of his hair fall to the side.

"N-no.." Deidara whimpered. He hated short hair.

"Quiet you.."

Deidara bit his lower lip, trying to stop his crying, especially over something like hair. The man in front tsk' at him, pulling his lower lip from his mouth,

"No, you'll bruise yourself" he scolded.

"Ok he's about done, Zen. Go get the Intervenes shunt, Uso finish with the hair. Shinzu get the operation table ready, plus make sure all the IV equipment is ready in his cot."Utakata ordered. Setting different pliers, and scalpels ready on a tray.

Deidara felt himself begin to cry again for like the millionth time today.

"Hey don't cry, you won't feel anything." The man named Uso said.

Deidara just sobbed more.

"Hey, come on stop your crying we haven't hurt you have we? Plus if you liked the aroma sedative, your going to love getting high on the stuff after the operation." Zen said coming up with a small tray in his hand, holding an IV kit.

Deidara started squirming on the table, seeing the needle.

"Uso, Shinzu. Come help he's not going to let us do this quietly." Zen said, making his way to Deidara's side.

"The longer you stay put, the easier it will go." Zen said, Holding onto Deidara's upper body while Uso took care of his bottom half.

"N-No! Please!N-No!" Deidara screamed. Feeling Shinzu grab hold of his hand, and insert the needle on the back of his left hand.

Deidara cried, and thrashed around as hard as he could.

"Ok, ok were all done." Shinzu said releasing Deidara's hand that now had a tube sticking out, wrapped up.

His hand throbbed, and Deidara just kept crying.

Shinzu gave him a sad look, before getting a bottle of serum. Squeezing some on his fingers, he rubbed it right where the need was inserted into his vein. It numbed the ache a little, calming Deidara down a bit.

"No more needles, k?" Uso said, patting his head. Zen kept his body pressed to the table, not allowing him to sit up anymore.

Shinzu left to go set up the IV supplies in the kennel he had been in earlier.

"Y-You a-aren't g-going to h-hurt t-them a-are y-you?" Deidara whimpered.

"Who the other pets? No we'll give them a cleaning like we did you, but there already surgically enhanced." Uso answered. Folding up some more bandages.

Utakata came in back into the room, with a what Deidara guessed was the Doctor behind him.

The doctor came up to Deidara.

"Aww. Not a fan of needles I'm guessing. Don't worry with the shunt, you wont need anymore. I hope my assistants where nice to you. Oh By the way my name is Kabuto, ." a grey haired man explained, noticing Deidara's tear streaked face.

" We gave him a sedative, but he's new and not used to this kind of pampering, I really was hoping he would enjoy it more." Utakata explained, coming over to Deidara's other side.

Kabuto nodded, then looked back down at Deidara, studying him.

"yes there are so many different things I could do.. hmm.." he said pondering his sick twisted ideas.

"Ok, put him under. We have to begging the surgery now." Kabuto said, practically springing into action. Utakata nodded, Grabbing onto Deidara's arms again, while Uso grabbed onto his legs, lifting him and carrying him onto what was probably the surgery table.

"P-please d-don't" Deidara begged, as he was held down, while Shinzu placed an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"Shh. Take deep breaths." Zen said, hooking up the IV bag to his shunt.

Deidara could feel the cold liquid course through his veins. He felt his head become very dizzy, and his eyes became incredibly heavy.

Closing his eyes, he was surrounded my darkness.

He tried opening them, but they stayed shut.

'_Deidara'_

He tried lifting his arms but they were heavy like stones.

'_Deidara'_

Deidara tried finding some way to move. But his body was like a distant object.

"Deidara."

Dei's eyes snapped open, coming into contact with the familiar man named Zen. He was standing behind glass though, his fingers taping the barrier. He smiled down at Deidara who was laying back in his kennel.

"Finally your awake, I was beginning to worry." Zen said, pulling out a clipboard attached to the side of his kennel, scribbling something down.

Deidara became more alert remembering being put to sleep before his surgery. Looking around, he noticed he was covered with a thick soft blanket, laying down on a soft mattress in the kennel. In the corner, there was a hole in the glass wall where the IV tube was being fed through, allowing the bag of fluid to be suspended from the outside, making it easy to replace without having to open the cage.

He became panicked checking himself for possible mutilation. He noticed his hands were wrapped with thicker bandages, then with what they had started out with. He was even wearing those glove like things that babies wear so that they don't scratch them selves. He could tell his chest was wrapped up too, underneath the this t-shirt they had given him.

Another thing he noticed was that his skin was a bit tanner, looking healthy and glowing. With his arms he checked his face, making sure he wasn't missing anything.

Zen saw his worry, and pulled out a mirror.

"We didn't screw up you face, he take a look." Zen said holding it up.

Deidara looked at himself, thank full that his face was the same, same eye color and everything.

He continued his search a little more, then looked back down at his hands.

"W-what did y-you do to my hands, un?"

Deidara stopped and covered his mouth with his wrapped up hands. What was up with the weird suffix? He didn't mean to say that.

"Oh, well Dr. Kabuto didn't find much to do, so to make you cooler we gave you some cool features. Oh plus we gave you a cuteness enhancement. So when ever you speak, you'll add 'un' to your sentences..." Zen explained like it was normal. "..it is pretty cute in m opinion."

"What cool f-features, un?" Again deidara covered his mouth with his little wrapped up stubby hands.

"heh, you'll see later, when the doctor comes in to check on your recovery." Zen said, turning around as if to leave.

"W-wait, un!" Deidara called out.

Zen stopped looking over his shoulder.

"W-what about t-the others, un?" Deidara stuttered.

"The albino, is in the bed underneath you, the one with red eyes is on the bed on top. They just got there cleaning done. The girl and other boy are finishing up with there cleaning. Here ill show you." Zen said making his way over to a side of the room, dragging over a full length mirror.

Sure enough Deidara could see Hidan wearing a similar outfit to his, he had an oxygen mask, and what looked like that aroma therapy blind fold. He looked a lot better, all the cuts and bruises were gone, he looked a bit paler, probably from losing the layer of dirt he was in. He was fast asleep curled up on the bottom kennel, like a puppy.

Itachi looked just as well. His skin was clean free from any cuts and bruises, he had a healthy glow back to his skin. He was also fast asleep, sporting a blindfold and oxygen mask as well.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, Zen went to go open it, and allowed Shinzu and Utakata, come in. They were pushing what looked like Deidara's kennel, only mobile. Inside Konan was asleep, wearing a similar outfit, only smaller, and he could tell her chest was wrapped up with gauze as well. Her hair was out of its bun, falling shoulder length. He didn't see and signs of abuse, which made him breath out a bit in relief. They pushed her cage up against the wall opposite of them, then left with out another word.

Deidara was left alone, he wasn't tired, so he just lay there, glancing over at Konan, and listening carefully for any signs of Hidan and Itachi.

About fifteen minuets later, The door reopened, with Uso and Zen coming in with Tobi in a cage as well.

He was fast asleep, curled up in a tight ball. The bandages around his face were new, and fresh. And his tan skin was free from any blemishes and marks. He looked peaceful, making Deidara happy that he didn't look in distress or anything.

Following them was the Doctor. Dr. Kabuto.

He glanced over at Deidara who was starring right at him.

"Ahh, your awake." Kabuto said, making his way over. He peered at Deidara right through the glass smiling, showing of his sharp teeth.

He scanned Deidara up and down, then seemed to get an idea.

"Uso, Zen, take the Blondie out. We have to make sure there aren't any infections." Kabuto ordered. Going over to the examination table, pulling on a pair of gloves.

Uso and Zen looked up, getting right to work, pulling on gloves, and making there way over to Deidara.

Unlocking his cage, they pulled him out, placing him back on the table. Kabuto took his hands, and removed the glove like things.

Taking out a pair of scissors from his lab coat pocket, he carefully began to cut away the bandages.

Once they were gone, he flipped over Deidara's hands, revealing his palms. Two black lines, went straight across his palms, a bit of red puffiness circling them.

Deidara looked up at Kabuto, confused on why his hands were like that.

"Mhmm. Just as I thought. Uso get some neosporine." Kabuto ordered, looking intrigenly at Deidara's palms.

"W-what d-did you d-do un?" Deidara stuttered. Tears brimming his eyes.

"You'll see." Kabuto answered, taking the medicine from Uso. With his finger, he gently rubbed the slash.

Deidara went wide eyed, seeing the little slash wound open up and get bigger. He began to hyperventilate, when a wet pink tongue came out exploring the outside world.

"AAAHHHHH!"

To be continued.


	3. Found, saved, promises

Deidara gave a high pitch scream, seeing the abomination on his hands. Two mouths were protruding from them.

He thrashed around, until wildly, until Uso and Zen came up to restrain him. Tears flowed from his eyes.

Kabuto didn't seem surprised though, calmly reaching into his pocket and pulling out a syringe. He flicked off the top, inserting the needle into the thin plastic tube on the back of his hand, pushing down on the plunger slowly.

Deidara felt his will to fight leave, as the drugs began to take affect. It felt like he could think about a million things a minuet, but his physical body was slower then watching paint dry. He found it hard, to control his limbs and movements, as he slowly sank back down on the bed.

Glancing over, he realized Hidan had woken up, startled by his screaming. He was propped up on his elbows, looking intently at Deidara, in his new drug induced state. Apparently, Hidan also managed to remove his mask and blindfold as well.

Once the empty syringe was capped, and thrown away, Kabuto quickly began to re-bandage his hands.

Once that was done, he smoothed Deidara's hair back, all while wiping his tears away.

"Well that went as I expected. Move him and the rest into the front room, the auctioneers will be here in a few hours." Kabuto ordered, placing his roll of bandages, and scissors back into his pocket then leaving.

Uso and Zen nodded, before repositioning Deidara on the gurney. Once he was laying down properly, they strapped him down with the Velcro straps once more, even though he could barely lift an arm. Once he was secured they focused on getting Tobi's mobile cage out the door, leaving Deidara, strapped to a bed in the middle of the room.

"Deidara?.. hey are you ok?" Hidan called out from his kennel on the bottom. Deidara mustered a great deal in strength just to turn his head to face the albino.

"m-m-my...ha..nds" Deidara muttered, finding it a great obstacle just trying to form words.

"It'll be Ok, don't worry." Hidan whispered, not having the slightest idea what Deidara was trying to say, but instead found a great deal of worry in his eyes alone.

In that moment Utakata came in, reaching over to pull Konan's cage out. Hidan lowered his head, feigning sleep. Once Utakata and Konan were gone, Hidan got up again, looking intently at Deidara's disoriented body.

"Were going to get out of here..ok? We will you'll see.." Hidan reassured, choking up a bit.

Deidara felt like he could have cried a new ocean. From the very first time he met Hidan, the boy had been so brave, but now he looked weakened, broken. The one person who hadn't given much worry, was now beginning to doubt himself, doubt that he would ever see his Kuzu-sama again.

On the top Itachi began to stir, opening his eyes, that were now a dark ebony, instead of red. He looked around, still groggy from the medicine he was given. He spotted Deidara across the room.

"Deidara. Are you ok?" Itachi called out. Deidara tilted his head, trying to focus on the raven haired boy.

"Itachi? Down here!" Hidan called, hearing his friends voice.

"Hidan! Are you ok?" Itachi asked.

"Just fine, woke up just a little before you did." Hidan explained.

"Where's Konan, and Tobi?"

"They just wheeled them out, they'll be back for us soon." Hidan explained grimly.

"oh.. what about him?" Itachi asked, referring to Deidara who looked near death at this point.

"Not entirely sure, I heard him scream, that's what woke me up, but they knocked him out." Hidan explained.

"I see... is today.. the day?" Itachi asked.

"...yeah.." Hidan responded, lowering his head, and covering his face with his arms.

"I-itachi... what are the odds... that they'll find us?" Hidan asked, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"..."

"Itachi?.." Hidan tried once more.

"I..I don't know." He said but a mere whisper.

They both fell silent, not saying a word or looking around, they just laid there looking off into space. The door was swung open, Uso and Zen entering the room. Right behind them was Shinzu and Utakata, now pushing empty kennels.

Hidan shuttered a bit, while Itachi fought back tears. Approaching the glass containers all four me opened the door to Hidan's cage, reaching in while the frightened teen pressed his body back as far as he could.

"S-stay away from m-me you crazy freaks." Hidan screamed, while they grabbed a hold of him, effortlessly tossing him in the mobile cage.

Hidan banged and kicked on the glass with all his might, thrashing around.

"Kuzu-sama, save me! Please." Hidan cried, letting his long over due tears fall.

Itachi could just watch in agony, seeing his friend be so vulnerable and desperate. As soon as Hidan was locked up, they went and grabbed Itachi who gave it his best fight for freedom as well. There superior strength got the better of him, giving him the same fate Hidan was now in. When both were secure, Uso grabbed onto Deidara's gurney pushing it out of the door, following Itachi and Hidan who were now becoming frantic.

They were wheeled into a very large room, with open bar cages big enough to sit in and lay down, but just short enough to not be able to stand. They were like display cases, and at the front there was two heavy metal doors, like at a a shopping store.

The five metal bar cages were all lined up side by side. The farthest to the left held a slightly awake Tobi, who was still getting his senses back. One over to the right was were Konan sat inside, huddled against the corner, her knees tucked to her chest.

The four men, found it a great struggle trying to place Hidan into the middle cage, next to Konan, who refused to look up at her distressed friend.

Once he was finally inside, Hidan screamed at the top of his lungs, gripping the bars and hitting against them with all his strength. While Uso, Zen, and Shinzu were having just as much trouble with Itachi at the moment, Utakata grabbed a spray bottle, spraying Hidan in the face with a green mist.

It must have been some sort of drug, seeing how it immediately quieted Hidan down, making him slouch back against the wall. Once he was quiet again, Utakata went over and gave Itachi a spritz too, chilling him out.

Deidara soon followed them, being placed in the cage to the far right on the side of Itachi.

"N-no...no...no..n-no. No" Konan mumbled, rocking herself slightly. Tobi looked over, scooting over and sliding his hand through the bars, grabbing onto Konan's hand.

Konan looked down at the hand that now held hers. She looked over to Hidan's cage who was trying to focus on what was going on. She stretched her arms, sitting in the center while still holding Tobi's hand and reaching through the bars for Hidan's. Hidan noticed, and with all his effort he took the hand, doing the same as Konan and reaching for Itachi. Itachi joined them in there little reunion, extending his hand to Deidara.

Deidara hesitated for some reason, before moving over and accepting it, not only accepting the kind gesture, but also accepting his fate.

They all just sat there quietly, holding onto each other like there life depended on it.

Shinzu entered the room holding a tray with glasses of water, taken back by the sight of all of them, linked together.

He went down the aisle, offering them all a glass, that none of them accepted.

"Hey, come on you gotta drink something." Shinzu said, extending the glass towards Tobi.

The young boy, only turned his head, away from Shinzu.

Shinzu sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Fine, die of thirst!" He spat, dipping his fingers in the water and flicking it at Tobi.

"Now, now Shinzu, lets be nice. Our first customer that's interested in buying will be here any minuet now, we want to make a good impression." Kabuto said, placing a hand on the assistants shoulders.

Shinzu stiffened, as if awaiting a blow to the head.

"Yes, sir.." He muttered leaving with the glasses of water.

Just then a knock was heard at the front of the door. Kabuto rushed over, turning the knob and opening the door wide. All five of them, kept there eyes shut, not wanting a single glance at the possible buyer.

At the door, the customer walked in, wearing a black cloak, with a high collar hiding his face. He wore a straw hat, that covered any facial details. The dark cloak was decorated with blood red clouds, pattering all around the piece of clothing.

"Ah, Hello, please come in." Kabuto greeted, gesturing with his arm, for the man to come in.

"I hope I will not be disappointed, I've been looking through the market for weeks now. None of them seem to be of good enough quality." The hooded man said, in a quiet voice.

"oh, heh. Well I can assure you that your time will not be wasted here." Kabuto laughed nervously, walking towards the counter, waiting for the man to follow.

"So.. what do you have to show me.." the man said, trailing off.

"Oh, well we have a great selection! Whats your preference?" Kabuto asked, with his best inviting voice.

"got, any females?" The man asked. Konan looked up, hearing the mans request. Deidara could feel Itachi stiffen next to him.

"Yes! Yes we do, we have a fine female right here." Kabuto explained. Pointing to a frightened Konan.

The man seemed to study her for a moment, then looked back up at Kabuto.

"...Gotcha.."

Suddenly the man ripped off his cloak, throwing them to the side, reviling a young, tall and lean man, with blood red hair, and dark chocolate eyes.

"NOW!" he yelled, all while launching himself at Kabuto tackling him to the floor.

Kabuto yelped, as he was slammed to the floor. The front door was kicked open practically flying off its hinges, and seven more figures came rushing in.

"What!" Kabuto yelled, trying to break free from the red head on top of him.

"Seize him!" the red head yelled. "He's the one who stole them!"

Deidara was shocked by the sudden turn of events. He looked over at Itachi, Hidan, Konan, and Tobi who all looked just as surprised as he was. ' were they here to save them?..'

Two of the men came running in and started helping the red-head, who was in an all out battle with Kabuto.

"Men Find the others!" one of the ones who was helping the red-head ordered. Two of the remaining six leaped into action, pushing through the back door, from where they were brought.

The other four men removed there cloaks, letting them fall to the ground. One of them was abnormaly tall, and had a bluish tint to his skin, he had some weird looking marks on his face just underneath his eyes. Seeing him made Itachi jump, rushing to the front of the cage.

"S'ame!" Itachi cried, reaching his arm through the bars.

Another one with a black mask, red/green eyes, and stitching along his body ran up the cage where Hidan was.

"..Ku-Kuzu.." Hidan muttered, on the verge of tears.

One of them particularly frightened Deidara seeing how his body was cut right down the middle, separated with the color black and white, a green leaf shell covered his torso. Right next to him, a man with blazing orange hair, and piercings, came and kneeling in front of Konan's cage.

"Konan, its me sweet heart." the orange haired man said. Konan looked up, hearing her name. It took a second but soon she reached over, and grabbed the mans hand, releasing her tears.

The plant like man, didn't say a word, as he was busy hugging Tobi, only separated by the iron bars.

Kabuto on the other hand, was thrashing around, with his hands locked up in hand cuffs. The two that Deidara believed must have been like police officers, were escorting him out.

Soon the other two who had gone in after the assistants, now came out dragging there sorry asses out of the building.

"By order of the head of VPU.. you are all put under arrest for the kidnapping, and attempt of re-selling these mens property. Your sentence has been decided, as of now that non of you scumbags, ever. be. Let out." the man said punctuating his last words.

"NOOO...YOU CANT DO THIS TOO ME! ALL OF MY WORK. YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM.. YOU DONT.." Kabuto screamed, as he was dragged out.

While Deidara's newly found friends were busy cuddling there reunion, he noticed the red-head looking at him. He shied away a bit, not liking his stare, as if he were something to eat. Ha go figure.

"Ok, gentelvamps, before I can officially release these guys, your going to have to show me some proof. And fill out some documents. All for protocol, you understand." the police officer said, pulling out some files from a vanilla envelope.

The blue shark looking person, looked away from Itachi, before getting up. Itachi whimpered as he lost contact with his master.

"Ok lets get this taken care of." the shark-man said.

The officer nodded.

"Alright I'm going to need your name, his name. And to show me his mark. Please" The officer said, making his way over with the ring of keys, he confiscated from Kabuto.

A metal clank was heard, as the cage was pushed open, allowing for Itachi to crawl out, and finally embrace the shark-man, who lifted him up into his arms.

Itachi seemed to go limp in his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on his shoulder while the man supported him.

"My name is Kisame. I am the second youngest of my four brothers and I. This is Itachi, he's 16 years old." Kisame explained.

"Mmhmm, right and how millennium are you?" the officer asked.

"19" he said.

"Ok, can you show me his mark?" The officer asked.

Kisame nodded, sitting Itachi down on the counter gently, and pulled the collar of his shirt down. Kisame pressed his finger into the red yin-and yang sign gently, watching as it glowed a bright red.

The officer seemed satisfied, scribbling down something on a piece of paper. Taking out a stamp from his pocket, he pressed the ink on the bottom left.

"Just sign here, and he's good to go." the officer explained handing Kisame a pen.

Kisame signed the paper, picking up Itachi again, who was now fast asleep. He bent down and grabbed his cloak, draping it over Itachi.

"Alright, you next." the officer said, opening the door to Hidan's cage, watching him heartbreaking and latch onto the man in front of him.

The man, who Deidara guessed was Kakuzu, carried him out placing him on the counter next.

"Alright, what do we have here?" The officer asked.

"This is Hidan. He's 15, turning 16 in about three weeks. My name is Kakuzu, I'm the third oldest. 20"

Kakuzu explained, readjusting Hidan's weight in his arms.

The officer nodded writing it all down.

"Alright, can you show me his mark?" he asked. Kakuzu nodded, sitting Hidan on the counter. Hidan whined, not wanting to be out of Kakuzu's embrace. Kakuzu shushed in his ear, placing a hand on his back, and lifting his shirt. With his other hand, he rubbed his hand on the small of Hidan's back, watching the purple cloud glow.

The officer nodded, reaching for the stamp. Once it was certified, Kakuzu signed it, lifting him up and going to join Kisame and Itachi, who was now being rocked gently.

The officer went to open Konan's cage, but she stopped him.

"You can let Tobi out first, he probably suffered the most." Konan explained bravely. Her master, gave her a smile, admiring her patients. The officer nodded, and went to open Tobi's cage. Tobi practically ran out, being stopped by the plant, double colored person.

"And who's this little guy." The officer asked.

"Actually he's the oldest." a kind voice explained. "**He's 17 and a half." **a much deeper voice coming from the same man, said finishing the sentence.

"Alright, and your name Sir...or err..Sirs?"

The conjoined twin, Konan had described earlier, gave a deep low chuckle.

"We consider..." "**Our selves as one."**

The officer nodded.

"Our name is Zetsu, White.." **"and black..." **

"eh, right..And how millennium are you?"

"Were the oldest.." the white half said cheerfully. **" 23.." **the dark half finished.

"Alright, can you tell me his name, and show me his mark of ownership?" the officer asked.

Zetsu, turned Tobi around, lifting his shirt, and revealing his stomach. The black hand, waved over the mark, making the dark orange swirly thing glow.

"**His name is Tobi.." **the black half said, for the first time starting a sentence.

"Alright he's all done, please sign on the dotted line." The officer said, handing Zetsu a pen.

He scribbled his name down, and gathered Tobi back into his arms.

Finally poor Konan-chan was let out.

"C-mere sweetie." He master cooed, bringing her into his open arms.

The officer asked the same routine questions, and this man by the name of Pein, told him that he was second eldest at the age of 21 millennium. Konan being 16 just like Itachi. So apparently, Hidan was the youngest out of the four, a little hard to believe, leaving Deidara dead last, not even being 15 himself.

Once everything was confirmed, Pein signed the from, then shook the Officer's hand, thanking him.

The officer looked over at Deidara, noticing how he wasn't claimed. He walked over to him and crouched down peering through the bars.

"Who is your master little one?" he asked gently.

Deidara merely shook his head.

"H-he's a fresh taker, sir." Itachi spoke up. At the news Deidara noticed the red-head stiffen a bit.

"Oh, poor dear. Well unfortunately there is a very strict law about letting humans go back, especially after witnessing so much.. We'll take him into our custody and put him up for adoption.

"No! ..no. Please can't he come with us Pein. Were the only friends he has now.." Konan begged, Pein looked at her surprised. "..plus he barley even knew us, and he still tried to defend us." Konan added.

"Well, I certainly won't leave the kid out to get paired with some crazed head. Of course he;s welcomed into our home." Pein stated.

Deidara wasn't sure whether to be happy by the news or upset, because he officially could never go home now.

"Are you sure, you already have the girl.."

"I'll take custody." The red-head said.

"Brilliant idea Sasori.." Zetsu said.. **"It's about time you get a pet.."**

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to pressure you into anything.." the officer pulling out some registration papers.

"No.. there's something about him. Like this was meant to be." Sasori explained, walking over to Deidara who was cautiously against the back of the cage.

"Whats your name?" Sasori asked, the beautiful blond creature, starring into his ocean blue eyes.

"D-Deidara, un."

Sasori smiled a little. " I like it."

"Would you like to come live with us? Seeing as how you've become friends with our pets already." Kakuzu-sama asked.

Deidara thought about it deeply. Either way he was stuck with somebody, might as well be the guy who's shown no threat so far. He began to cry, not sure if they were tears of relief, or tears of sadness.

"I-I w-wanna g-go w-with y-you..please." Deidara mumbled.

Sasori grinned again, getting up and allowing the officer to open his cage. He stepped aside, letting Deidara out, allowing him to stretch his cramped up legs.

He kept his distance though standing a few steps away from the officer and Sasori.

"Ok, well your name is Sasori correct?" The officer asked.

Sasori nodded. " Yes, my name is Sasori, I'm the youngest of my brothers, only 17." He said.

"Alright, and you will be taking custody of Deidara. Is there a different name you prefer?" the officer asked.

"Whatever he's comfortable with." Sasori said. The officer took note.

"Alright, well its obvious he doesn't have his trade mark yet so, I'm going to need a finger print please." The officer said, taking out a little pad of ink, holding out his hand for Dei's.

Deidara was still a little shell-shocked not being able to move. Sasori noticed his discomfort, and walked behind him, slowly placing his hands on his shoulders and guiding him towards the counter.

Once he was closer, Deidara timidly offered his hand, watching as the Officer took his finger dipping it in blue-black ink, then rolling his print in a box on the form.

"perfect, We would need a blood sample, but assuming that they did that here already, i'm sure we can find the files once we investigate more... how old are you?" The officer asked.

"14.. ill be fifteen next month." Deidara whispered.

"Ok, just sign here please, and you'll have to bring him into the VPU for a certification stamp when he gets his mark. As soon as possible would be great."

Sasori nodded, signing his name at the bottom.

Once it was all settled. The officer signed it off, then placed all the documents back into the vanilla folder, closing it up.

"Ok, well that's all for tonight. I suggest you take them to the DHSC. Who knows what kind of drugs are still lingering in their systems." The officer suggested motioning towards Itachi and Hidan who were well passed out again.

"..but for now I think they could benefit from a good nights rest at home where they belong. I'm sorry this all happened, but believe it or not, we've been tracking this piece of shit for years now... well good day to you guys." the officer said, waving his hand, then zooming off out the door.

Deidara looked around, noticing all the others were asleep, probably the first time in days weeks where they could feel safe.

"Come on, I know this is new for you.. but ill take good care of you..." Sasori whispered. Picking up Deidara bridal style, making him yelp. He followed the others, all loading them selves into different cars. Deidara felt like a burden on his shoulders was being lifted off of him, as he too drifted asleep, in the strangers arms.

"Promise..." was the last thing he heard, before falling asleep.

To Be continued.

(authors note) I'm SORRY! I know in the second chapter I said that Kakuzu was the oldest but in the end this is how is worked out! I didn't plan this! It was just a new idea that I got from my previous Fan-fiction! I swear! So please don't hate. And please please please review! I'm not entirely sure if I should continue this.. SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... thanks ^_^ and good night


	4. With just his smile

Deidara awoke, feeling himself being loaded into a car. It was a black Lamborghini, with black leather seats, and dark interior.

His new "owner" Sasori, got into the drivers seat leaving him in the back. The other side door opened, showing Kisame on the outside setting Itachi down next to Deidara. The blue man buckled the sleeping boy in, then went over to ride shot gun.

The cheerful looking man, looked back at Deidara giving him a wink.

"You're going to love you new home, Deidara." Kisame said, smiling, showing the blond that he was no threat.

Deidara nodded, a little giving it his best grin he could manage.

(Sasori's POV)

It was taking all my self control, and continuous reminder to not leap for joy. My brothers had been nagging me for quite sometime now about going and finding someone. And when I saw him, so helpless and scared, I knew there would be no way I would ever leave without him.

He even consented! That's gotta be worth some extra points right? He asked to come live with me. Sure I know it will be a while before he completely trusts me and everything, but ill give it my best effort. Yeah ill show him what a great person I can be, all while keeping him safe and keeping my authority as his master of course.

Kakuzu drove right behind me with Zetsu and Pein, as we made it back to our home. We had a pretty big house...ok so it was more like a mansion. With dozens of rooms all fit to be masters, most with there own bathrooms. A lavish kitchen, den, living room, family room, multiple sitting rooms. We have a whole wing of the mansion dedicated to the pets enjoyments. Like an entertainment room, art room, even a separate pet worthy bedroom, if they ever need a day to themselves, usually for punishment reasons.

Plenty of room, for them to run around till they get tired and just pass out..well if they were toddlers, but even with them being teens my brothers hands are full 24/7. I wonder how I'll handle Deidara.

Looking into the rear-view mirror I could see him just sitting there starring off into space. Well he was looking out of the window, but his stare was blank. I wish I knew how to comfort him, how to make him smile.

That's all I wanted right now, just to see a gleam, twinkle, anything! But especially to see him happy.

We arrived home soon, pulling into the drive way. Parking the car, Kisame got out, making his way to Itachi's side, pulling him out and then closing the door, walking away with him in his arms. Turning off the engine, I got out.

I went over and opened his door. He sat there like asking himself if it was ok to get out.

"Come on, don't be afraid." I encouraged.

He looked up, then slowly got out. He looked around at his surroundings probably taking in all the space.

I gestured for him to follow, as I walked towards the front of the house. He followed right behind me, like a lost puppy. We stepped inside, and his eyes went wide. He must have come from a pretty small village or something, probably not used to such a large estate.

"Well why don't I give you a tour of your new home." I suggested, taking off my coat and hanging it on a hook.

He nodded silently.

"Ok, well this is the front room, heh kinda obvious, and through that door is the living room." I said pointing to a door way on the left.

"To the right is the dinning hall. And past those doors is our kitchen." I explained making my way around the house, pointing out all the different rooms, and some of the bedrooms. I showed him the den, and all the entertainment rooms. I even showed him Kisame's and I's game room with all of our electronics, thinking that would catch his eye, but didn't really spark any interests.

"...so here we have the Nintendo Wii, and x-box. I'm not much of a player but Kisame likes it. Especially Itachi and Hidan." I said, looking back at him. He seemed to look around, but didn't give it much thought.

"I'll show you my room.." I said, leading him up the stairs. We made are way through some hallways, past many rooms, till we got to my door. Going inside, I showed him my red and black room, with my king sized bed, and lavish bathroom on the side, heck I even showed him my walk-in closet.

"..wow.. your closet is the size of my bedroom, un." he said quietly, speaking for the first time that night.

I smiled warmly at him. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No, not really, un" he responded.

"Oh, well dinner won't be till much later. Is there anything you need? Did they hurt you?" I asked, leading him to the main living room.

He looked down at his bandaged hands, sniffling a bit. I felt like smacking myself, when I noticed he was still wearing that weird hospital outfit, and he still had the IV shunt sticking out of his vein.

I made him sit down on one of the couches, making sure he was comfortable.

"Wait here, ill go get Kakuzu." I said.

I ran to Kakuzu's room knocking lightly, since Hidan was probably asleep. In my surprise though when he opened he was alone.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked.

"Could you help me out, I need some clothes for Deidara and he's about Hidan's size, plus I'm not sure if I should unwrap his hands.

"Oh yeah hang on." he said going inside.

When he returned he held a pair of baggy shorts something comfortable to sleep in and a T-shirt.

"Here these should fit.. let me see what I can do." he said, walking with me back to the living room, where Deidara was sitting.

He sat next to him, giving him a small grin.

"Let me see your hands kid.." he said, trying to sound nice. What surprised me was that Deidara looked up at me, as if waiting for permission.

"It's alright, he's our nurse." I joked. It was true though, Kakuzu had taken some medical training and was the closest we had to a stay at home doctor. He glared at me, for my remark but kept his mouth shut.

Deidara showed him his hands, allowing Kakuzu to examine them. He carefully unwrapped the gauze, revealing Deidara's up right palms.

"...well aren't those cool... looks like Dr. psycho got a little creative." Kakuzu said. I leaned in seeing what he was talking about. In his hands he had to symmetrical mouths, both opening and tasting the air.

"Are those dangerous?" I asked fearing for his safety.

"No, there just really really cool. They can be removed, no problem. He'll just have two small scars." Deidara seemed to sigh in relief at that comment.

"Can you do it here?" I asked, not sure if our home clinic would be enough.

"No, to risky, plus I don't have that kind of equipment. Its better we re-bandage them, and leave it to the professionals at DHSC. But ill take out the shunt, that must be uncomfortable." he said, pulling out a band-aid from a box. He placed the band-aid at the base of it, pressing down then pulling back.

Deidara flinched, but he was noticeably calmer when it was finally out.

"Thank you, un" He said quietly.

"No prob kid, you know Hidan's feeling better and back to his bratty self. Why don't you go hang out with him in the art room." Kakuzu suggested.

"My art room?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aw come on Saso, let them have a little fun." he teased, patting Deidara's head then leaving with a smirk.

"Art room?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, I like sculpting and painting. So I have a room with all kinds of supplies." I explained, showing him the way.

"Oh, I like sculpting but with clay.." he said, a little bit more enthusiastically.

"Nice, never really had the patients for that myself. Well there's a whole assortment full of different colored clays, your welcomed to them... well here we are." I said, leading him into the room where Hidan was sitting, coloring a picture with some crayons.

"Sasori-sama." Hidan acknowledged, seeing me enter with Deidara.

"Hidan, Kakuzu and I are going out to get some supplies, please keep Deidara company..I'll only be gone a few hours, help him out with anything he needs. And if any of you misbehave your master and I will find out, and there will be consequences.." I said, authoritatively.

Even though Hidan wasn't my pet, I still had respective rights over him and the rest, including punishments. I wasn't a hitter, but I had put Hidan in the corner one to many times now. That kid just really didn't know when to shut up.

"_Yes _master Sasori..psst." Hidan whined sarcastically.

I gave him a glare before leaving them to themselves.

(Deidara's POV)

Punishment? I just got here! Wow these guys jump into the master title fast. Once my new..eh..master left. I walked in, not imagining or well believing what I was seeing.

The room was huge! Defiantly bigger then probably my house! There were so many paintings and sculptures along the walls. Against one wall there were marionettes and puppets, all so carefully carved and the details painted perfectly.

Against another wall were many shelves, all filled with pads of paper, paint bottles, brushes, pastels, oil colors, clay, and so much more.

It was like a fantasy land. I really couldn't figure out why Hidan was just sitting there coloring with crayons, when there was all this cool stuff around us.

"Well don't just stand there, come and sit. I don't bite." Hidan teased, waving me over.

"Sorry un, I've never seen so many art supplies before." I explained, walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah whatever... done! Do you like it?" he asked, lifting it up to show me. It looked like spongebob, only he was purple, and wearing a cowboy hat.

"It's nice.. spongebob?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't sound offensive.

"What kinda of Nickelodeon have you been watching? Its clearly a ferocious dragon. He even has my eyes!" Hidan said ticked off, indicating two dark pink blotchy things on _its _face.

"Oh..sorry."

"..whatever.." he muttered, picking up a green crayon and coloring in some grass, at least I think it was grass.. wasn't really going to test the theory at this point.

"So you like the house? Pretty bad ass right?"

"Hidan!"

Hidan jumped, looking back to see Kisame at the door.

"Kisame-sama.."

"What has Kakuzu told you about cursing? Hmm?" Kisame asked, crossing his arms.

"..."

"Hidan.. answer me." Kisame hissed, giving him a glare.

"Cursing just to curse is not acceptable." Hidan muttered looking down.

"That's right, just because he's gone doesn't mean you can get away with it. Go to your spot." Kisame scolded, point out the door.

"Kisame-sama can't I have a warning?" Hidan whined.

"Now Hidan." Kisame said, not budging an inch.

Hidan huffed, putting down his drawing and trudging away. Kisame kept his eyes on him making sure he didn't stall.

He looked over at me, his expression changing.

"Sorry about that, Hidan can be really stubborn. I came up here to make sure you too were ok." he said, in a completely different cheerful voice.

"I'm alright."

He smiled his big toothy...well fang-y grin.

"Come on, Itachi and I are going to watch a movie." He said, motioning me forward. I got up following him to the den. On our way there I saw Hidan sitting on pillow, facing a corner in the living room sulking and pouting. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing me walking by with Kisame.

"Face the corner Hidan." Kisame warned, watching Hidan slouch over, resting his head in on the wall. I could hear Kisame chuckle, while we went into the den. Itachi was busy looking through a huge bookcase full of different kinds of movies, all alphabetized.

"Did you pick one out yet Tachi?" Kisame asked, going and plopping down on the couch.

"mmmh. Can't decide, why don't you pick one Deidara?" Itachi suggested. I shrugged a little, shuffling over to look at the grand selection.

"Oh, what about this one?!" Itachi asked, showing me a movie called "Sinister".

I hated! Hated! Hated! Scary movies! Mostly because I couldn't handle them. But I was slightly more scarred about the six-foot tall vampire, looking our way.

"eh, sure.." I said, trying to give him my best grin.

He smiled back, walking over and popping in the movie. He hurriedly made his way over to the couch practically sitting on Kisame's lap.

I joined them, sitting on the other side, bringing my knees up, trying to prepare myself for the movie.

"Hidan, you can come and join us now." Kisame called, in a gentle voice.

Hidan popped his head in, then ran over sitting right next to me, like nothing had even happened.

"What are we watching?" Hidan asked, looking over at Kisame who was looking for the TV remote.

"Its a horro movie called Sinister" Itachi answered.

"Thats soo Bad-...awesome!" Hidan caught himself, realizing Kisame shot him a glare before bursting into laughter.

"Nice save Hidan... now quiet down and watch the movie." Kisame said, leaning back, and wrapping his arms around Itachi.

The movie was getting pretty intense, and I kept jumping out of my seat. Hidan looked like he was enjoying it, Itachi was obviously a little disturbed.

I wrapped my arms around my knees that were now shaking. The movie was half way over and I felt like pissing my pants. The author or whatever just put in the tape called 'lawn work'...omg... what the hell just happened. Wait. What is he doing with that lawn mower?..

"OH MY GOD" I screamed, jumping out of the seat and running out of the room. I hated myself for screaming. I hated myself for being on the verge of tears. I hated myself for being such a coward. But what I hate the most.. is for not paying attention to where I was going...

(Sasori POV)

Kakuzu and I just got back from the store. Since it was obvious that Hidan was about Deidara's size he helped me pick out some outfits for Deidara. I also got him some toiletries, some comfort items, and a few welcome to your new home gifts.

We were just done unloading all the bags, and setting them inside, when Kakuzu decided to go in search of his pet. I thanked him for his help, deciding to go find my little blond, and show him what I bought him.

I took half of the packages, carrying them up to my room. I stopped in my tracts, when a blood curdling scream erupted through the house. Then next thing was like a blur, all I saw was a yellow flash, that so unfortunately colided right into me.

Deidara was frantic, he was panicky, and a few tears leaked from his eyes.

"Deidara..whats wrong?" I asked, scanning him all over making sure he wasn't hurt.

He seemed to snap out of his panic and realized what happened. What really surprised me, was how he wrapped his arms around my waist, and buried his head. Like some sort of instinct I hugged him back.

Kisame came running out. Stopping when he saw me surprised at what the hell was going on.

"Kisame, what happened?" I asked, rubbing his back slowly, hearing the blonds muffled cries.

"We were just watching a movie, just a little too intense for him I guess." Kisame explained. Itachi and Hidan came in with worried looks.

"Were sorry Sasori-sama, we didn't know Deidara didn't like scary movies." Itachi apologized.

"It wasn't that scary." Hidan scoffed. Kisame flicked him in the arm, giving him the "shut the hell up" look.

"It's alright, not everybody is a scary movie kinda person." I assured them.

"I did ask, he seemed ok with it." Itachi explained.

"Deidara you should have said something.." I whispered, getting up with him in my arms."..don't be afraid to say what you think next time.."

"s-sorry, Itachi w-wanted to see it." he mumbled, not letting go of me. Not that I was complaining.

"You don't need to apologize. Just take a deep breath." I said, making my way up to my bed room. Once there I set him down on my bed, grabbing the kleenex box and offering it to him. He grabbed one, wiping his eyes, and blowing his noes.

"Thank you, un." he mummbled, rubbing his eyes.

"your welcome, feeling better?" I asked.

He nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"what were you guys watching?"

"Sinister."

I face palmed, how could Kisame let Deidara watch that? Itachi nearly wet himself last time.

"Oh..sorry about that, Kisame is all about those kind of movies. No more scary movies k?"

He nodded not going to argue the subject.

"Well, why don't I show you what I bought you at the store? It'll make you feel better." I asked. He seemed to brighten up at the idea.

"You..bought me things?"

I laughed, seemed like the poor kid didn't get much except perhaps his birthday and Christmas.

"Yes, all those bags.." I said pointing to the dozen bags sitting on the floor. " are for you."

His eyes went wide, getting up and going to go and sit down on the floor in the middle of all the bags.

"Can I open them?"

"Of course, go right ahead."

He reached over, picked out one of the bags, reaching in and pulling out 5 different colored t-shirts all with different logos like "just do it" or "i'm not short, i'm fun size" and things like that. He smiled and started laughing at the funny T-shirts, made my heart skip a beat, seeing him smile.

His wonderful smile, a real smile. That's all I wanted to see from him.

"These are great, thank you un." he said, unfolding them and pressing them against himself, checking them out on himself.

"Your welcome, there's more you know." I said, motioning towards the rest.

He was close to ripping right through them, pulling out jeans, shorts, boxers, socks, hats, a scarf, a pair of gloves, a jacket, a hoodie and sweater. He got excited every item he found.

"These are great! Thank you so much un." he said, looking through them all.

"Of course, glad you like them. You can try them on tomorrow and make sure it all fits. I got you some toiletries, like a toothbrush and things like that. I got you some towels, and extra fluff pillows, and some slippers. There's also a couple nap blankets, I thought you would like." I said pulling out the items to show him.

He grabbed the folded blanket, hugging it to himself, enjoying the softness.

"And there are two more things. I hope you like them.." I said pulling out a gift box. He took the box looking it over suspiciously.

"what is it?" he asked.

"Well open it and figure it out.." I encouraged.

He took off the wrapping paper, pulling of the top. Inside were two gifts, one was a necklace with a blue sapphire pendent, with a silver bird wrapped around it, the jewel being hugged by the birds wings. The second was a camera and scrap book.

"Its really cool, thanks! Un" he said, smiling up at me, clipping the necklace around his neck.

"Kakuzu said you might like the scrap book, since you seem like the creative type." I explained.

"Its great! I could never afford a camera back at home." he said, turning the camera in his hands looking at it.

"glad you liked it, well lets go, its about dinner time. You must be hungry." he jumped up ready to follow me, like a loyal puppy.

I let him come up next to me, before gently placing my arm around his shoulders leading him out.

Downstairs Kisame and Pein were setting the table with different dishes. Konan and Tobi were placing plates at all the places at the table.

"Sasori, Deidara come join us for dinner." Zetsu said, waving us over. "**Tobi, wash your hands."**

Tobi skipped to the bathroom to wash his hands, when Kakuzu walked in with Hidan.

"Hidan, help Kisame bring in what ever is left." he said, pushing him towards the kitchen area.

He sat down at his usual spot, taking a sip of his glass of water. Soon everyone pooled in, sitting down and getting ready to eat.

"Deidara, come you will sit here from now on." I said pointing to the chair inbetween myself and Hidan.

Everyone sat down, with smiles and happy expressions. It was the first dinner with our beloved pets back, as well as the new addition.

"Before we begin eating, I would like to say how incredibly happy I am that our companions are back safe and sound. I would also like to welcome Deidara into our family and into our home. Deidara, I hope you enjoy your life here with us, a toast." Pein said, raising his glass of wine. The pets had sparkling apple juice, so did I, but we all raised our drinks up too respectfully welcoming him.

He couldn't be happier, and again, his beautiful smile was shown.

Seeing his smile, would be from now on mydaily goal.

Really glad I found him..

To be continued.


	5. Thunder

( Normal POV)

The five brothers and their teenage pets were all busy eating, and having small conversations. It was clear that other than Deidara, the other pets were enjoying the familiarity of their food and dinning room. It was nice and quiet. Peaceful putting everyone at ease.

Deidara wasn't very active with in the conversations, mostly keeping his attention towards his food. He felt something tap his shoulder lightly. Turning his head, he realized it was a young girl that was trying to get his attention. She was very pretty, and was wearing a maids outfit.

"Do you want some more juice Hun?" she asked sweetly, holding a pitcher filled with apple juice.

"um. No thank you.." he said politely.

"Can I get you anything ells?" she asked, smiling genuinely.

Deidara shook his head, Sasori turned giving the girl his attention.

"Were ok, thank you Mai." Sasori said.

The girl nodded, bowing then walking away with her tray. Deidara kept watching her, trying to decide whether the maid was immortal herself, or another human.

Turning to Sasori who was talking to Kisame, he tapped his shoulder trying to get his attention.

Sasori turned giving him his full attention.

"Yes Deidara what is it?" he asked.

"Um, that girl. Is she human?" Deidara asked shyly, not wanting to do anything possibly offensive or disrespectful.

Sasori laughed a bit at Deidara's uneasiness, to such a simple question.

"No, Mai and her two sisters are vampires like us, they grew up in an abusive home and ran away when they were really young. We helped them out, and as pay back, they insisted on coming and serving us." Sasori explained.

"Oh, sorry. Its just hard to believe that even in the world of immortality, there can be poverty." Dei said, looking down a bit.

Sasori laughed a little again, patting him on the head gently.

"There's no need to apologize. You can ask me anything. And yes even here we have rich and poor. Actually believe it or not but Mai is older than any of us here. Even though she's the youngest of her two sisters."

"How did that happen?"

"Well when our parents still lived here, they were the ones to help them out when they were younger, then when our parents left, and we received the house from them, the maids stayed to continue working." Sasori explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, her sisters are named Lea, and Sou. Lea is in her early thirties, Sou is 26 I think, and Mai is 24. If I'm not around, you can ask one of them for anything. During the day they clean the house, so there usually all over the place, they wont be hard to find."

Deidara nodded, while Sasori took one last drink from his glass then getting up.

"Well if your finished, lets head up stairs and put you to bed, its getting late, and tomorrow I'll take you to fix your hands."

Deidara nodded, getting up and picking up his plate and cup. But one of the maids came up with a container.

"I'll take that, thank you though." she said, placing the dirty dishes in the container. She smiled at Deidara, before reaching into a pocket on her skirt and pulling out a piece of candy. She handed it to him, before heading for the kitchen.

Sasori came up from behind, with a grin.

That's Sou, she always has candy on her. I suggest you get on her good side." Sasori joked.

Deidara laughed a little unwrapping the candy and popping it in his mouth. They headed back up stairs to Sasori's room, surprised when he noticed the clothing and bags were gone from the floor.

"What happened to my clothes, and the bags?" Deidara asked.

"Lea must have come upstairs to pick up the bedrooms. She probably put away your things in my closet." Sasori said, walking over to his closet and making his way inside.

He came out a minuet later, holding Deidara's newly bought pj's and toothbrush.

"Go and get changed, then hop into bed. I'll be up in a little while,but I have somethings I gotta do." Sasori said, placing his things on the bed, then going over and pulling out Deidara's new pillow and blanket.

"What are you going to do?" Deidara asked quietly.

Sasori walked over and patted his head again, smoothing out his hair lovingly.

"Don't worry about it, just get some rest. I don't sleep very much so I'll be in my office working." he explained giving him a quick hug then leaving.

(Deidara's POV)

As soon as he left, I couldn't help but feeling lonely. Ok yes I was literally in a room by myself,

but I kept getting the feeling of wanting him in there with me. I didn't feel as safe, with out him there. Like I was fearing that those creepy doctor people were going to get me again.

I tried to distract myself, by humming a song, thinking about all my new clothes, things like that. But I still felt that sickly empty and vulnerable feeling.

I took the little pile from the bed and went into the bathroom. I took of my clothes and put on my sleeping clothes, placing the others into the hamper.

Then I went over to the sink, and brushed my teeth. After that was done, I just looked at myself in the mirror. I looked different, in a good way, but different. It just wasn't me.

Shuttering a bit, I placed my toothbrush into on of the holders, then went back over to the bedroom.

Then I came across a dilemma. Was I supposed to share the bed with him? I was pretty sure that's what the other pets did, but would he be ok with that? Would it be disrespectful? He said he would be up in a little.. I didn't want to be rude to the guy who basically saved me. So I took my new blanket, and my pillow, and curled up on the floor.

It wasn't bad, actually very soft from the plush back carpet. Once I was comfortable, I could feel myself drift.. until.

BOOM!

A loud echoing clap of thunder, rattled through my ears, making me sit up and clamp my hands over my ears.

I hated thunder, I was scared of it. My mother would always tease me about my strange fear, saying that only babies were scared. But I couldn't help it, the loud noise made me feel like I was about to be taken over by some huge wave of endless darkness!.. Ok maybe not endless darkness, but it still bothered me a great deal.

I clutched the blanket, bringing it over myself, and hiding my head.

' Calm down, its just a storm. It'll pass soon..."

BOOM

My entire body tensed hearing the storms bellowing protest. I curled up tighter, wanting so badly for someone to be there with me.

I tensed up again, hearing the door open. Who ever it was, I could hear approach me. I popped my head out from my blanket, looking up to see one of the maids.

I didn't recognize her, so she must have been Lea. She knelt down to my eye level.

"What are you doing on the floor sweet pea?" she asked, in a kind voice.

"I-I... h-he said...and I thought..(BOOOM) … eep" I couldn't help but ducking my head again.

I felt her place a hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you scared of storms?" she asked.

I felt tears prickle in the corner of my eyes, I nodded my head underneath my blanket.

"Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of. Hold on, ill go get your master." she said, getting up.

"N-no, he s-said he had to w-work. I-i don't want t-to bother him. I can handle t-this myself.." I mumbled from underneath my blanket.

"Your scared to death Hun. Don't worry Sasori's probably just in art room working on another puppet, nothing important." she explained, grabbing onto the top of my arms and pulling me up effortlessly.

"B-but, he-'ll be mad.." I cried.

She placed an arm around my shoulders, hugging me.

"Of course not, he cares very much about you sweetie."

"But..."

BOOM

I yelped, grabbing onto her.

"Yea I think we better go an see him, come on" she said, leading me out of the room. I tried to protest, and tell her that I always handled storms on my own before, but she kept saying how I would feel better if we went to go get him.

I realized once we were downstairs that some tears had managed to escape from the confinements of my eyes, rolling down my face.

"Aww don't cry honey. Come on he's just down the hall." she said, tightening her hold on my shoulders.

Coming to the familiar room, she knocked lightly on the closed door. On the other side you could hear something heavy being put down on the table, and some one pushing back a chair, walking over to the door.

A familiar red head opened the door surprised to see Lea and I.

"Lea, Deidara? Whats wrong?" he asked almost panicky seeing me in my state of distress.

"Sorry to bother you master Sasori, but I found him on the floor huddled up. He's just like Hidan when it comes to storms." she explained.

So Hidan was just as scared of storms as I was..go figure.

He seemed concerned getting closer to me, and bringing me in for a hug.

"Thank you for your help Lea." he said, walking out of the room, with me in his arms.

I stayed quiet, afraid that he would be upset from disturbing him.

"Are you alright Dei?" Sasori asked.

I nodded a little, keeping my eyes locked on the floor.

"Hey, being afraid of storms is nothing to be ashamed of." he said, placing his finger underneath my chin and lifting it up to face him."

"I-I'm s-sorry to b-bother y-you, I t-told Lea n-not to.." I said, apologizing sincerely.

"What? It's not a bother, the only reason I went to my studio was because I didn't want to disturb you from sleeping. I don't sleep a lot. So I would have just been sitting there awake. But I'll stay with you and make sure your ok tonight." he said.

We got back to his bedroom, going inside. He had a puzzled look on his face noticing how his bed was still made, and my pillow on the floor.

"Were.. were you sleeping on the floor?"

"yea.. I didn't want to disrespect you." I whispered.

He laughed at my comment.

"How would you disrespect me? Of course not, you are to sleep in my bed with me. That's part of being a pet." he said.

He stopped walking, and turned around to face me. Placing a hand on my upper back he bent down a little before swooping his arm and hitting the back of my knees, making me fall forward, but then getting caught by him.

He carried me to the bed, lifting up my pillow, and scooting his way to the back of his head rest. He leaned back on his pillows, on a tilted up right position.

I was laying on my side, and my head hovering over his chest. His right arm wrapped around me keeping me close to him.

(Sasori's POV)

It was cute how self conscious he was, and how concerned he was about others. I could tell he was tense in my arms, not used to being close to someone he literally just met. My left hand went over to the back of his neck, slightly curling my fingers to the back of his head, drawing him closer to me and having him lay on my chest.

I was excited at the fact that he wasn't trying to run away or anything. He was excepting his new life, slowing but surely. I was very thankful for that. My brothers all struggled with there pets, especially Kisame.

When Kisame first got Itachi, the poor kid would scream and holler for almost a month. Not trusting any of us. Then one day Kisame got tired of his tantrums and completely ignored him. At first Itachi got a little quieter, liking the fact that he was alone at last, but then the loneliness got the better of him. He started crying again, but this time he cried for Kisame's attention, and begged him for forgiveness.

They were inseparable ever since.

I was hoping and praying for that not to happen to Deidara. But at the moment he seemed ok, then again he was probably still in shock, so who knows how he would react a few days from now.

My thoughts were interrupted as another loud clap of thunder bellowed through the room. I heard him whimper before instinctively grabbing on to me. He hid his head underneath his blanket, I could tell he was crying, but he was giving it an effort not to show.

Most of the tears, I'm guessing, were from frustration. A huge build up from everything that's been going on until now. It was probably a good thing that he was letting it all out, so he would tire himself out and fall asleep.

I wouldn't make the mistake of just leaving him again. I would lay in bed with him till he fell asleep, and then just sit there and watch over him.

"Shh, your alright. Everything is fine. Take a deep breath. Try to get some sleep." I kept whispering words of comfort, like a broken tape. All while continuously rubbing his back in big clock-wise circles.

Even through the thick blanket, I could feel him physically relax slightly.

Then I got an idea. Reaching over to my nightstand I picked up my i-phone, along with my head phones.

Lifting up his head, I carefully placed the head phones into his ears, then gently laid him down again. He was really tired and it wouldn't take long for him to fall asleep, but I wanted him to be completely relaxed before he fell asleep.

I actually learned this trick from Kakuzu, Hidan always had a fear of loud noises, so on nights with thunderstorms, Kakuzu would put him to bed with his Mp3 that he bought him, only allowing him to listen to soothing songs.

Deidara lifted his head a little confused on why he had things in his ears. It looked like he was about to say something right until another thunder clap went off, cutting him off.

He shifted uncomfortably, keeping his arms around me waist, and held me tight whimpering.

"shh.."

I shushed him quietly, while I skimmed through all the songs I had. I finally found the one I wanted. It was "You'll be in my heart". It was perfect, to help assure him and put him in a tranquil mood.

I pressed play, and laid back, wanting for the song to do its job.

_Come stop your crying,_

_It'll be all right._

_Just take my hand, _

_hold it tight._

I could tell he was surprised a bit, but stayed quiet, and loosened his grip a little, reaching for my hand and tucking it into his chest, curling up next to me.

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

His tears ran dry, as he took a deep shaky breath. He moved around a bit getting comfortable. He was so small, and brave. A bit naive too, trusting me so easily. Not that he had a reason not to. He began to close his eyes, just when another thunder clap went off. This time it went unnoticed.

_For one so small,__  
__You seem so strong__  
__My arms will hold you,__  
__Keep you safe and warm__  
__This bond between us__  
__Can't be broken__  
__I will be here__  
__Don't you cry_

Just as I predicted, he drifted off. Breathing normally and calmly. I shifted us around a bit, allowing myself to lay down some more, and pulling the covers from underneath us, tucking him and myself in.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always.

I stayed as still as possible, listening to his quiet breathing, watching his relaxed facial expressions. I will always be here for him, no matter what. He was a part of me now, even though were different, were a perfect match.

After a while, once I was sure he was fast asleep, I wrapped my arm around him. Once he was all curled up, I slowly rolled him over to face the other side. Using my body pillow I tucked it into his arms, so that he would still have something to hold onto.

The song was still playing, and I had a whole play list of slow comforting songs that would play after wards. After he was settled facing the other way, I crawled out of bed slowly bunching up the blanket and rolling it up along his back, so it would feel like a warm body was still next him.

After I escaped, I mentally cheered for myself while heading for my bathroom. I needed to shower now, because in the morning I had made an appointment at the DHSC, to fix Deidara's hands, so I wouldn't have time in the morning.

Kakuzu had agreed to go with me, since he was getting Hidan checked at. The other pets had gotten check ups scheduled but for the afternoon. I would have gotten an afternoon appointment as well, but if Deidara needed surgery better get it over with in the morning, and let him rest in the afternoon.

Kakuzu agreed to go, only after I begged, since I had never gone to DHSC myself. Plus he might not admit it, but Hidan is the most important thing to him, so getting looked at had to be ASAP.

Its hard to think that there was anything more precious to him than money. HAHA

I got into the shower quickly, washing my hair and body fast, so that I wouldn't wake him. Once I was done, I dried myself off and got dressed into some baggy pants and a t-shirt. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth.

I picked up my clothes, and threw them into the hamper. While I was walking around picking up things and putting them away, I dried my hair with a fresh towel.

After everything was clean, I walked back into my bedroom, to find Deidara right where I left him, not disturbed at all.

I went over to my walk in closet, turning on the light after I closed the door. I picked out some dark jeans, and a shirt for myself, along with my black and white converse. I also got my sweater jacket, and a scarf since tomorrow would be cold.

Then I started picking out clothes for Deidara. I picked out some dark jeans for him too and his "Come at me" t-shirt that was a light blue. I grabbed a pair of socks and his shoes ready as well. I had gotten him a pair of Black converse but with dark blue laces. Then I started picking out another complete outfit just in case we had to stay at the hospital over night. In a vanilla folder I had the few documents I had gotten for him, as well as all my legal documentation I might need. And I folded it all into a suitcase.

After that was all fitted in there I grabbed a ziplock bag and placed out toothbrushes inside. Then I grabbed the other blanket I had gotten him, as well as one for myself. I grabbed a few books and a couple DVD's. I even grabbed a little container with clay, to help keep him entertained.

Once I was all packed, I left the suite case right by the door.

Finally around an hour later, everything was ready for tomorrow. Making my way back to bed, I realized that the head phones fell out and that he had turned himself over. His arm was out in front of him, as if unconsciously searching for me..cute.

I crawled back into bed, hooking my arm around his waist and pulling him forward. His arms instinctively snaked around me again, like before, and placed his head on my chest again.

I felt so relaxed at that moment, that sleep easily over came me. I hope that he would be alright tomorrow. Knowing he probably wasn't a fan of hospitals.

But for now, it was time to get some rest.

'Good night, Dei'...

To be continued

Authors note..

Hello, I'm sorry I know it took me awhile to update. For the last reviewer, "guest" , your use of Call me maybe, was genius and made my day. Thank you.. and thank you all for reviewing. This last chapter was a little shorter then the others, so i'm sorry about that. And i'm having a little bit of writers block. I know what I want to do as the ending. But I want at least 6 more chapters before I finish it so any ideas will be greatly appreciated.. Thank you for supporting this story and the first original "My little Dei"..

ill probably write the next chapter tonight 2/16/13... so maybe by like Monday it'll be up. Peace and love.


	6. Deiaras hospital trip, Hidan's moody day

Sasori awoke with a jolt, scanning the room around until his eyes met with Deidara's body that was now rigid right next to him. He was still asleep, but definitely in the battle between himself and a nightmare. He gently shook his shoulders, trying to lure him away from his cruel imagination.

Deidara's eyes snapped open, and breathed heavily.

"Your alright, it was just a nightmare Deidara." Sasori explained patting his back gently. Deidara was still waking up, while he tried to sit up.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I hope I didn't wake you." Deidara apologized, running his fingers through his hair quickly, trying to relax his breathing.

"Don't worry about it, I actually should have woken up about twenty minuets ago. I never sleep through the whole night before... strange" Sasori said, shaking out his tangled red hair, stretching his arms above his head.

"Really why don't you?" Deidara asked a bit puzzled.

"I'm a vampire Dei, sleeping in isn't really in the description." Sasori laughed a bit.

"oh, sorry." Deidara said.

"Don't apologize so much" Sasori said, ruffling his hair, before getting out of bed.

"Sor- Ok" Deidara said catching himself.

Sasori grinned at the blond, before walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

There was a quick knock at the door.

"Can you get that Dei? I'll be right out." Sasori called out, from inside the bathroom. Deidara jumped out of bed, walking over to the door and opened it, finding Kakuzu on the other side.

"Hey kid, Where's Sasori?" Kakuzu asked, looking down at the smaller blond.

"Hi, he's in the bathroom, he told me to answer the door." Deidara explained, a bit intimidated by the strange tall man.

"Ok, well tell him to hurry up were leaving in ten minuets." Kakuzu said, then left with out another word.

Sasori came out of the bathroom, running his fingers quickly through his hair, in hopes of making it look presentable. He walked over to his closet grabbing the two plies of clothes he had picked out the night before.

"Here put these on quickly and brush your teeth." Sasori said, pointing to the bathroom. Deidara did as he was asked walking in and closing the door. When he was done getting dressed and brushed his teeth, he walked back into the bedroom, finding Sasori waiting for him holding the small suitcase and his coat.

"Come on Dei, we gotta go." he said, holding the door open. Deidara scurried out, following Sasori down the stairs where Kakuzu was waiting at the bottom with Hidan who was pouting and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Alright are you guys all ready?" Kakuzu asked

"Yep lets get going." Sasori said, before he was stopped by Mai who came running up to them.

"Here, they'll get hungry on the way there" Mai said, handing them a little wrapped package holding some food.

"Thank you Mai, what do you say Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, turning to the albino.

"thanks." he said half pouting.

"Thank you, un" Deidara whispered.

She smiled before waving and walking away.

They all headed outside over to a black Jeep. Hidan got in the back along with Deidara while Kakuzu got into the drivers seat, with Sasori getting in the front once he got everything into the trunk of the car.

"Hidan I want you to behave once we get to DHSC, understand? I don't want another re-run of what happened last time." Kakuzu warned looking intently at Hidan through the back view mirror. Hidan flinched at the memory of whatever it had been.

Sasori seemed to look back at Deidara seeing his confusion. He opened the pack Mai had given them finding four small containers with sweet milk rice inside. He passed two of the containers plus some spoons back to the boys.

"thanks" Hidan said, grabbing his food and began to eat.

"thank you, un" Deidara said, eating some of the cinnamon infused rice and cream.

Sasori began eating his as well, offering one of the pears in the package to Kakuzu who was preoccupied at the moment trying to find his exit. He took the pear from Sasori taking a bite. They ate there breakfasts, while listening to the radio, very calmly and quiet. Deidara was finishing up his rice when he spotted a big tall building, with a sign that said. "Welcome to the Department of Human Study and Conduct".

'DHSC... now I get it. Un'

The pulled into the massive parking lot, that was pretty full at the moment. The finally found a parking space, and stopped the car. Sasori got out right away, going to the trunk to get his suitcase. Kakuzu walked over to get Hidan out and motioned for Deidara to follow him.

Kakuzu lead them to the front of the building entering it, with Sasori following right behind them.

The girl at the front desk smiled up at the them when they entered.

"Hello welcome to DHSC, my name's Tira, how can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"ah, yeah. These two have appointments today for 8:30" Kakuzu explained.

She typed something into her computer before scanning through something.

"Hmm, Deidara...and... Hidan?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Mmhmm, yep your right on time the doctor will see them in just a moment, I'll go let him know that you guys arrived." she said, printing something out then leaving with some files.

Kakuzu and Hidan sat next to each other on a sofa, Kakuzu comfortingly placing an arm around his shoulders. Deidara sat down next to Sasori who had a clip board on his lap and a pen in his hand, filling something out.

He glanced around the waiting room, it was spacious. The decor was simple yet elegant. Back where he lived the space of this room alone was considered there "hospital". He noticed Kakuzu whispering some things to Hidan, and watched as Hidan nodded slightly every once in a while.

He wondered why Hidan was being so quiet. Kakuzu had mentioned that something went wrong the last time they were here. Did Deidara have reason to be afraid of this place? While he was busy with all kinds of different questions swimming through his head, a man at the door cleared his throat before glancing at the chart in his hand.

"Um Hidan, and Deidara?" he asked.

Hidan seemed to go a bit pale, and Deidara turned to face the person calling for him. Kakuzu stood up and walked with Hidan over to the doctor, with Sasori and Deidara right behind them.

"Hi, I'm Kakuzu his guardian. This is my brother Sasori and his pet Deidara." Kakuzu explained shaking the mans hand.

"Hi I'm Doctor Sheran. I'll be examining them today. Follow me to your room." he said. All four of them followed the young looking doctor through a series of hallways, all labeled different letters. They turned into hallway "D" and walked down a series of rooms. They stopped outside of "D5" entering the double room. It had two separate beds with two sets of equipment. The doctor motioned them inside, and they all filed in. He walked over to a small cabinet opening it up and looking through it. He turned around holding two Hospital gowns, both a light blue color. He handed them to Sasori and Kakuzu.

"Please change them into these, ill be back in just a bit to start the evaluation." he said, the left the room closing the door right behind him.

Kakuzu turned to Hidan who was sitting in one of the chairs, with his arms crossed and his eyes starring daggers at the gown.

"Hidan, don't start with your whining, put this on please." he said, patting the bed and holding out to him.

"But I don't want to wear it Kuzu." Hidan whined.

"I know you don't, but your going to have to anyway, now come on get over here." Kakuzu said patting the bed once more and watched as Hidan sadly walked over to the bed, sitting down on it.

Sasori didn't pay them any attention, as he helped Deidara out of his shirt and pants, then slipped the gown on him, tying it in the back.

Deidara sat back on the bed, watching as Kakuzu struggled getting Hidan dressed.

"Hidan stop squirming" Kakuzu warned, slapping the side of his hip softly. Hidan stayed still after that, allowing Kakuzu to tie it in the back.

"There now that wasn't so hard." Hidan just pouted some more. Sasori grinned at Hidan's immaturity before turning to Dei.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"um, ok I guess. A little nervous" Deidara responded.

"No need to be nervous, everything will be fine." Sasori said. The doctor walked not a moment later, behind him a was a nurse.

"Alright, sorry about the wait. Ok so who is the one with the possible surgical needs?" he asked.

Kakuzu pointed at Deidara across the room.

"This is Deidara correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm Sasori his owner." Sasori said. The doctor nodded.

"Ok, well I'll evaluate Deidara first then go and check Hidan, alright?"

Both brothers nodded. The doctor went over to the wall grabbing a pair of latex gloves. The nurse stood by waiting orders.

"May I see your hands?" the Doctor asked, sitting on the bed in front of Dei. He extended his hands warily. The doctor took his left hand carefully, unwrapping the bandage from it. He seemed to study the thick black line across his palms.

"Rezurii, grab a Q-tip and specimen tube please." the nurse nodded, looking through some cabinets. The nurse came back, handing the long Q-tip to the doctor. He took the end of it, and gently rubbed the fuzzy end on the black line across Deidara's palm. Sure enough the little mouth opened, with it's pink tongue wiggling around. Deidara went pale seeing it.

"hmm, interesting." the doctor said, swabbing a bit of the mucous forming on the inside, and placing it in the tube, covering it with the stopper.

"Alright, well if they were able to put those in, then we can get them out. Were going to have to take a CAT scan and probably an MRI, to get all the imaging we can before operating." the Dr. Sheran explained, grabbing a roll of bandage that Rezurii handed him, re-wrapping his hand.

"When's the last time he ate?" the Dr. Sheran asked.

"About half an hour ago." Sasori answered. The doctor nodded.

"Ok, were going to have to keep him over night probably, we can't do the surgery unless its been 12 hours since his last meal. Sorry I should have told you that. The anesthesia can make patients nauseous and throw up during the procedure. It's all precautionary. So what we'll do is keep him here today and feed him a series of IV fluids, to keep him feeling full. Then tonight, we'll put him to sleep and do the surgery. He can rest, and in the morning if everything looks good, you can take him home." Dr. Sheran explained.

Sasori nodded understanding.

"alright I need you to sign this consent form and then we'll start prepping him."

Sasori read over the form, before signing his name at the bottom. He handed it to nurse Rezurii who bowed before leaving.

"Alright, Nurse Rezurii will be back in just a minuet to start a simple check-up on him. While I take a look at this guy." Dr. Sheran explained making his way over to Hidan.

Hidan seemed nervous, and pressed himself against the back of the bed. Kakuzu got up to stand next to him, ready to take action if Hidan flipped out.

"Alright Hidan, I'm going to listen to your heart first." the doctor said putting on his stethoscope. Hidan flinch a bit, before Kakuzu placed his hands on his shoulders. The doctor placed the round piece of metal on the left side of his chest, listening.

"All four chambers sound good. Can you sit up for me?" the doctor asked, pulling away. Kakuzu gently pushed him up bit, so that the Doctor could listen to his lungs.

"Take a deep breath" he instructed, moving the stethoscope around a bit."

"Lungs sound clear." he pulled out a little flash light, flicking the light in front of Hidan's eyes.

"His eyes seem a little dilated, probably from whatever drug is still lingering in his system. We can take a simple blood test, and find a counteractive drug to prescribe."

"HELL NO!" Hidan yelled, getting out of the bed, and running across the room. Sasori was quick to catch him though, leaving Deidara sitting there in total shock.

Kakuzu came up to him and grabbed him, carrying him back to his bed, while he thrashed around. The Doctor looked a little shocked himself.

"Er... ill go get the supplies." he said, walking out of the room.

"Kuzu! I don't want a blood test!" Hidan cried.

"Aww, Hidan it doesn't even hurt. It's like a mosquito bite." Kakuzu tried to reason with him.

"But its MY blood, Its my property! This should be a Federal crime!" Hidan cried.

Sasori tried to hide his grin at Hidan's remark.

"Then you should write the government an angry letter, until then your out of luck my pet." Kakuzu said.

"B-but Kakuzu.." Hidan whimpered, his eyes building up a few tears. Kakuzu bent down to his eye level, and caressed his cheek.

"I'm your master, and if I think a blood test is reasonable and necessary, then your getting a blood test. Its for your own good. Even if I have to hold you down, its going to happen Hidan." Kakuzu said, patting his hair lovingly, at the now shaking albino.

"b-but it's still m-my pr-property." Hidan protested, gripping the fabric of his gown frustratingly.

"_No..._ I bought you, so your _my _property." Kakuzu smirked.

Hidan burst into tears at that remark. Kakuzu laughed a little, not because he was trying to be mean, but because it took a lot to make Hidan cry, let alone a little needle. He gathered him into his arms, and sat down on the bed, with him on his lap.

The door opened, and Hidan froze up. He relaxed slightly when he realized it was just the nurse, Rezurii. She gave Hidan a sympathetic look, before turning her attention to Sasori, who was now comforting Deidara who was just as scared as Hidan. She carried a little plastic bin, and a clipboard with her.

"Ok Dei, I'm going to listen to your lungs, and take your blood pressure. I'm going to look at your eyes, mouth, and nose. Then I'm going to start the first IV bag, and take a couple vials of blood for testing before your surgery." Rezurii explained.

Deidara seemed to go pale. He began to tear up just from fear. Sasori was at his side immediately, hugging him comfortingly.

"It'll be alright Dei." he whispered.

The nurse gave him a reassuring smile, as she began the check-up. She listened to his heart and lungs. Checked his eyes , mouth, and nose. After that she placed the arm cuff on his arm, and filled the bag with air, checking his pressure. Next came what both he and Hidan were currently dreading.

"Ok sweetie, I'm going to insert the IV. Once it's in I can easily take the blood sample from that, then just connect the bag. So only one needle ok?" she said. Pulling out the little shunt, like he had gotten back with the psychotic doctor Kabuto.

"You can sit in your masters lap if you want?" she asked, noticing he was close to shedding tears.

Sasori scooted Deidara over, before hooking an arm around his waist and pulling him to sit in the middle of his legs. He kept an arm around his right arm and grabbed onto his left shoulder. He used his other arm to gently extend his left arm.

Deidara resisted a bit, but tried to relax as much as possible.

"Close your eyes Dei." Sasori whispered in his ear.

Rezurii, took his arm tying a plastic band on the top half of his arm. She used her fingers to tap on the inside of his elbow, locating the vein. Once she found it, she sterilized it with an alcohol wipe. Then she pulled out a little spray bottle from the container.

"w-whats t-that, un?" Deidara asked.

"This is called lidocaine, it will numb the area so you wont feel the IV as much" she explained spraying the IV location sight quickly and letting it sit for a minuet.

"Ok, now sit still for me." she said, getting the IV ready. Sasori held onto Deidara a bit firmer, and watched as he closed his eyes tightly.

He whimpered when he felt a small pinch, but other than that he didn't feel it. Opening his eyes, he realized it was already in, and that she was getting bits of tape to hold it in place.

"Is t-that it, un?"

"yep, that was it." she said, smiling and getting some vials ready. She pressed them into the stopper and watched as they filled up. Soon she had three vials, and was busy labeling them. She placed the plastic wrappers into the trash and the spray bottle back into the container, she picked up her things and got up to leave, when she turned to Kakuzu who was holding Hidan. She mouthed silently, 'He's next. In just a min'

He nodded slightly, patting Hidan's head. Hidan was still quietly crying, mostly from embarrassment that Deidara had been a lot braver then him.

Sasori let go of Dei, repositioning him more comfortingly. "I'm very proud of you. You took that very well Dei." Sasori praised, handing Deidara a tissue to blow his nose.

He got out of the bed, letting Deidara to lay back down. Sasori walked over to his suitcase, pulling out Deidara's blanket and handed it to him.

"Thank you un." Deidara said, grabbing it and hugging it to himself, while he laid back. Sasori smiled back, and then grabbed the T.V remote turning it on and surfing through the channels. He found an action movie about to start and stayed on that.

Soon nurse Rezurii came in holding the familiar plastic bin. Hidan tried moving back, but ended up just backing into Kakuzu. Rezurii grabbed the wheely chair, swiveling over to Hidan and Kakuzu, and sitting down next to him.

"Ok sweet pea. May I borrow your right arm?" she asked, holding out a hand for his.

"NO!" Hidan barked, making Rezurii jump back a little.

"Hidan...behave." Kakuzu growled in his ear. He wrapped his arms around the slim albino, locking his hands onto his wrists. He kept his left arm along with Hidan's folded against his chest, as he kept the other one extended outwards.

"Kuzu..." Hidan whimpered.

"Shh, relax."

Rezurii seemed a little hesitant, before grabbing the blue plastic band, and tying it around Hidan's upper arm. She located the vein and disinfected a small circle around it, then used the same spray that she had used on Deidara.

Hidan struggled in vain, as his master kept him unable to budge. A few cries later, the nurse had the vial she needed. She kept pressure on his arm with a cotton ball, while she got a band-aid ready, putting it on along with the cotton ball.

"Ok, all done." she said labeling it. " I'll get this to diagnostics, it should be ready in about an hour. Then he can go home." she explained, getting up with her things.

"My self and nurse Tira will be back later. The doctor wanted to get them both a CAT scan, and Deidara will be getting some X-rays and an MRI as well." she said.

Both Sasori and Kakuzu nodded, and sat down with a sigh in the chairs. Deidara was occupied with the movie, while Hidan was currently balled up under his blanket, shamefully hiding.

"Kuzu, when can we go home?" Hidan asked, rubbing his eyes from the remainder of his tears.

"In about two hours Hidan. Relax I doubt your going to need anymore needles today."Kakuzu explained, grabbing a newspaper from the table near him, and began to read.

Hidan pouted slouching back into the bed, he closed his eyes frustrated, but after about 5 minuets he was fast asleep.

Deidara got bored of the movie after about ten minuets and started looking around the room, he spotted a couple books next to a shelf, and was curious about what they were about.

"Sasori-sama? Can I have those, un?" Deidara asked pointing.

Sasori looked over to where he was pointing at, before grabbing them and handing them over.

"thanks, un"

He looked through them, realizing they were all children fairy tales. Finding nothing better to do, he skimmed through some of them, mostly looking at the pictures. There was one about Hansel and Gretel, another one was about Little red riding hood. He kept looking through them, when he found the last one to be nothing but words. 'The front said Universal: English to Japanese Dictionary IV edition.'

Being curious, he looked through it.

'hmm, _Inu.. _is Dog? And _neko, _Cat. Cool!'

Deidara seemed absorbed laughing at the weird words he was learning. He would flip through some pages, and stop then skim through it.

' lets see 'man' is _ojisan... _'mother' is _okaasan? Also kaachan. _And '_haha' _what! Hahahaha (mommom)' Deidara laughed out loud at that, and blushed a little realizing that both Kakuzu and Sasori were looking at him like he was nuts.

"It's a good thing were in a hospital, eh Sasori?" Kakuzu asked.

"yes, very convenient.." Sasori teased.

Deidara decided to ignore them, and returned to his book.

'hmm, ooh 'master' is _danna. _How cute!'

Deidara giggled some more, before putting the book down next to him. Nurse Rezurii came in, holding a glass filled with something white. She gently tapped on Hidan's shoulder waking him up. Hidan got up immediately, scooting back holding his arms protectively. Kakuzu got up holding his shoulder comfortingly.

The nurse gave a small laugh, before wheeling over a little table and pivoting it over Hidan's lap.

"No need to be afraid sweetie, I brought you a treat not needles."

Hidan looked a little skeptical.

She place the glass down in front of him.

"It's a vanilla ice cream shake. It has a special blend of Iodine, that will contrast against your veins and bones. Once it's in your system, it'll help us see things better during the CAT scan." she said.

Hidan looked at it, deciding whether it could be trusted.

"All you have to do is sip it slowly, for the next twenty minuets. Then after and hour you'll be ready for the CAT scan." she turned to face Deidara. " As for you, you'll be given Intravenous dye, but for now the doctor said your allowed to drink some Gatorade" she said placing a Styrofoam cup with a lid and straw in front of him.

(A/N.. The whole iodine vanilla shake is a real thing. I got one when I got a CAT scan, so don't think i'm crazy! BTW "Rezurii" is my name in Japanese! And I really am training to become a nurse. :D, ok moving on..)

Deidara thanked her politely for the drink, and sipped it while returning his attention to the movie. Hidan pushed the drink away, and crossed his arms. Kakuzu grabbed the straw, placing his finger on the top to stop the shake from pouring out. He grabbed Hidan's chin gently, opening his mouth and sticking the straw in. Hidan swallowed it, trying to get the hand off his chin.

"It's good isn't it?" Kakuzu asked, poking Hidan in the stomach, making him grin slightly, before trying to hide it. Kakuzu laughed, before putting the straw back in the glass and placing it in his hands.

"Quit being stubborn Hidan, finish it like your supposed to." Kakuzu told him sternly, getting out of his chair and going over to the phone on the wall.

"I better let them know that were going to be a while..."

To be continued..

A/N Omg this chapter WAS 20 pages long, so I cut in half. Expect chapter 7 or 6 part 2 to be up pretty soon! I Hope you like it! And thank you so much for your reviews and support! Check out my other stories and I let you guys know that pretty soon ^_^ Ill be adding a story full of one-shots explaining what happened to the other pets before they were bought by the five brothers. THEN ill let you guys choose which one-shot/background story you like best and then I use that character pairing to do sorta what I did with Deidara and Sasori. I hope I didn't confuse you there to much, and have a fantastic Easter tomorrow. Peace and love

-Secret.


	7. Twilight Zone case of the missing Weasel

(Meanwhile at the Mansion)

"Itachi, please pick one already. We only have an hour before your appointment." Kisame said, sitting on his couch with a damp towel draped over his shoulders. Kisame had promised Itachi that they could go to the mall after the doctors appointment, and Itachi was trying to choose which T-shirt he should wear.

"I know! I know, I just don't know which one I want to wear." Itachi whined.

"Hey, don't raise your voice at me Tachi." Kisame warned. "Why don't you wear the green one? It looks really nice on you." Kisame suggested.

"Ok, sorry I didn't mean to be rude." Itachi said, apologetically.

"It's alright, now go and hop into the shower. You've got twenty minutes." the blue tinted skinned man said, grabbing his comb to untangle his damp hair. Itachi nodded grabbing his clothes and walking into his and Kisame's bathroom.

Kisame walked around picking up a few loose things and putting them away. Then he reached into his closet pulling out a pull string bag that Pein had gotten him for his birthday. Pein had one that was identical, and had gotten it for Kisame because he liked his so much. He placed some items in the bag like his wallet and some of Itachi's medical records before leaving the room.

(Over with Pein and Konan)

"Konan sweetheart, are you almost ready? I have to go do somethings before your appointment." Pein asked, waiting patiently by the door ready to leave the house.

Konan at the moment was busy with her hair.

"mmhmm.. Hey do you think I should tilt my bun to the right or the left? Oooh how about center but a low center with a braid coming across?" Konan asked, while her clever fingers twisted and pulled the strands of her hair behind her head.

Pein groaned, rubbing his temples annoyingly.

"Ok, ok you can mess with your hair for a few more minuets, I have to go to my work room to pick up your medical records, by the time I get back you better be ready missy." Pein said, poking her sides and making her giggle.

Konan nodded, taking out her newly made origami flower and trying to pin it in her hair. Pein was just about to leave, when he stopped at the door.

"Oh, when your done, ill meet you at the front door, please take my bag downstairs." Pein said, walking out of the room.

"Ok" Konan called, satisfied that she got the flower in place.

(Zetsu and Tobi)

Tobi was sleeping peacefully in his bed, enjoying a midday afternoon nap, when Zetsu came over and gently shook his shoulders.

"Tobi, get up sleepy head." **"Yo, get your butt out of bed, its like 4!" **Zetsu said, ruffling his hair playfully.

Tobi opened his eyes giving a sleepy yawn before rolling over onto his back. He stretched his arms over his head, and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Zetsu-sama, Tobi is still tired." Tobi whined

"I know you are but.." **"We only have an hour to get ready brat" **"Before your appointment sweetie"

"What appointment? Zetsu-sama" Tobi asked tilting his head.

"You have your doctors appointment today." The white half replied.

"WHAT!"

(Back with Konan)

Konan cheerfully skipped to the living room placing Pein's bag by the door. She was just about to go back upstairs when she ran into Kisame.

"Oh, Hello Kisame-sama." she said politely.

"Hey K." he said, walking past her with a quick wave and smile, before making his way down a hallway. He walked down the hallway, to busy reading through some files to notice Tobi running straight for him. He moved out of the way, as the boy ran right past him wearing his favorite orange pajamas.

"Whoa whoa slow down kid." Kisame called.

"Tobi can't! Tobi needs to hide!"

Kisame stopped, looking at the orange dot that began to disappear going down another hallway.

"Hide from what?..."

His question was soon answered as his older brother Zetsu came running down the hall, not moments after Tobi.

"Where's Tobi!?" he asked, just as he was about to pass him lightening quick.

Kisame could only point, as he ran right passed him. He continued to stand there a little confused...

(Tobi)

Tobi ran and ran, through the kitchen, the living room and the den. He ran past the front room where he tripped over the coat rack knocking it over but he was too preoccupied with getting away to do anything about it.

"Tobi! Get back Here!" Zetsu yelled, just far away enough to still here his masters angry voice.

"Tobi don't want to go to the Doctor! Tobi is not sick!" he called back. He ran down the hallway, when he spotted Itachi rubbing his wet hair with his towel.

"Tachi! Tobi needs to hide!" he yelled.

Itachi seemed to stop then opened a door motioning him inside.

"In here Tobi quick!" Itachi said. Tobi was quick to run into the hallway closet, curling up on the floor. Itachi closed the door behind him, then continued to towel dry his hair, pointing with his thumb towards the door when Zetsu caught up.

"He's all yours Zetsu-sama." Itachi said walking away.

Zetsu grinned, and walked over to the closet. He opened it and tackled Tobi inside, pulling him out and carrying him away.

"Thanks Itachi." he called behind him while he walked away effortlessly with Tobi who was struggling.

He was about to walk up to his and Tobi's bedroom, when he heard the phone ring. Going over to answer it, he put Tobi on the ground using one hand to keep a grip on the back of his collar.

"Hello?"

"Zetsu? It's me Kakuzu."

"Oh hey how are you?.." **"Whats up?"**

"Just sitting here with Hidan's stubbornness. Listen Deidara is scheduled for surgery tonight, and Hidan is getting a few more tests done. I'll be home in about another hour, but Sasori and Deidara will be staying the night."

"Oh that's to bad." **"Awesome" **. Tobi was pulling on Zetsu's hand like a leash on a dog, trying to get away, but Zetsu just re-griped his shirt with an a iron grip.

"Zetsu-samaaa" Tobi whined clawing at his hand.

"Was that Tobi?" Kakuzu asked, a bit puzzled.

"Yeah, he's not being a happy "vamper" right now..." **"Scared little brat is what his is" **Zetsu explained. He placed the phone on his shoulder and kept it still by tilting his head. Then once both hands were free he gripped Tobi's arm, who was now trying to pull away by putting all his weight towards the floor.

"**Is there anything..." ".**..you guys need? Were supposed to be there in...**" "...an hour.."**

"ah..No, Sasori brought his things, and Hidan mostly just wants to get out of here." Kisame answered.

"**So is that it? I got stuff to do!..." **" It's nice of you to call and let us know everything is ok..."

"**Anymore brilliant news?" **Zetsu asked.

" Ah no, Yeah that's about it, I was just checking in." Kakuzu explained.

"Ok, well we'll see you guys later then..." **"Peace Bro."**

"Ah, world peace to you too." Kisame chuckled

Zetsu hung up, putting the phone down, and re-gripping Tobi, this time hooking and arm around his waist and carrying him under his arm backwards, like he was nothing but a small package.

"Zetsuuu-samaaaa" Tobi whined. Zetsu smacked his thigh lightly, making Tobi yelp in surprise.

He laughed and made his way up the stairs, passing Pein who looked in a hurry.

Pein Hurriedly ran down the stairs, doing a double take when he saw Tobi's pitiful attempts to get away. He walked over to the door, sighing out loud when he noticed all the coats dumped on the floor, plus the coat rack.

Rummaging through all the coats he finally found his, stuffing his arms through the sleeves and buttoning up the front. He snatched his bag from the table, and was relieved when he saw Kisame walk by.

"Kisame!" he called out, while trying to slip on his shoes.

"Yeah, whats up?" Kisame answered, turning around.

"Can you please take Konan to the doctors with you, ill meet you guys there, but right now I got some things I gotta do and apparently she's having a bad hair day or something..I don't really know, girl logic is so bizarre."

"Sure no problem go do what you gotta do." Kisame said, waving and leaving the room.

"Thanks!" Pein called running out of the house.

( Itachi)

Itachi, after tricking innocent Tobi, walked back to his bedroom trying to locate his hair comb. He found it lying on the vanity in the bathroom. Picking it up he ran it through his slightly damp hair, untangling the dark black locks.

Looking in the mirror and feeling satisfied, he reached over for his toothbrush, running the bristles under the sink, and squirting a pea size drop of tooth paste on it. He thoroughly brushed his teeth, and rinsed his mouth, before finally walking out of the bathroom.

He grabbed his favorite hoodie, and shoes putting them on. Glancing around the room he stopped when something caught his eye.

Looking intently at his and Kisame's bed, he noticed all that was on it was the blankets, pillows and throw pillows...but it felt like something was missing.

He stared in the center of the bed, right against the pillows in the middle. Hmm.. what was it?

Then it clicked.

(Tobi)

"Tobi is a good boy! Zetsu-sama said that he would give Tobi a time-out if he kept misbehaving! But Tobi did not misbehave!" Tobi kept muttering to himself, walking around the mansion.

Zetsu had no trouble changing him into some jean shorts and black t-shirt, plus he finally had his orange mask back that he proudly wore, putting him at ease.

He decided he would ask Itachi for his opinion, he was sure that his friend would agree with him! Skipping to Kisame-sama's room, he opened the door to find Itachi tearing the room apart, throwing pillows and cushions around, flipping the small couch over then putting it back down. His bed was unmade, with the dark Blue and light blue comforter on the floor in a pile.

"Tachi, what are you doing?" Tobi asked, looking around at the messy room.

Itachi froze, his eyes glowing red for a minuet. He turned around relieved that it was just Tobi, and not his blue skinned master.

"T-tobi! You scared me!" Itachi wined, his eyes going back to there original dark color.

"Tobi's sorry Tachi! Just that Kisame-sama likes keeping his room clean, so why are you making a mess?" Tobi asked, walking over to one of the couch cushions sitting himself down and watching Itachi search the room some more.

"I...I lost..something" Itachi said, looking through his drawer, pulling out T-shirts and socks.

"OOOH! Tobi can help! Tobi can help Tachi find his lost thing! What is it!" Tobi asked jumping off his cushion.

Itachi blushed a bit, scanning through the chest at the foot of the bed.

"Its...its my book.. a book I got for Christmas." Itachi said.

"Tobi knows where it is! It's in that room! That room filled with books!" Tobi said excitedly.

Itachi looked ready to scream.

"Tobi, *sigh* that's the library." Itachi explained.

"yeah and It has a lot of books!" Tobi exclaimed, not sure why Itachi wasn't getting it. Itachi bit his lower lip, before moving closer to Tobi.

"Ok listen, I didn't lose a book..I lost..a toy" Itachi said, blushing. Tobi looked at him for a second before grinning.

"Oh Tachi! Don't be embarrassed! Tobi has lots of toys! What kind is it?" Tobi asked.

"It's my stuffed weasel. Mr. Weasel... I always keep it against my pillow on the bed, but he's not there."Itachi said, blushing madly.

Tobi burst out laughing. "_Mr. Weasel? Seriously?_ You couldn't come up with a better name than that?!"

"I got it when I was SIX Tobi... I had a very creative depleted mind back then.." Itachi hissed, blushing madly now.

"You still DO!" Tobi laughed, falling backwards and clutching his sides. Itachi buried his head in his pillow, trying not to murder Adrian at that very moment.

"Aww Tachi! Tobi understands! Tobi has a stuffed polar bear name snow!" Tobi said sympathetically.

Itachi seemed depressed, it was his one item of comfort when he was at "the pet store" before he ever got adopted by Kisame. Mr. Weasel would always listen to his problems, and keep him safe at night at his old masters house.

Itachi shuddered remembering his old life much to Tobi's notice. Tobi placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"Don't worry, we'll find it!" Tobi said, getting up and scanning the room.

"Ok, but you Cant. Tell. Anyone." Itachi said, picking up the room that he had single handedly destroyed.

"Tobi will look in the living room! And the game room! And the..." Tobi ran out of Kisame's bedroom naming off all the different places he planned on looking. Itachi tried to hurry up with his cleaning, not trusting Tobi to not run his mouth off.

Once the bedroom was back to the way it was, Itachi ran off in search of Tobi.

He found Tobi looking in the game room, searching behind chairs, and under tables. He started looking on the other side. Five minuets later Konan walked in.

"Oh found you guys! Kisame-sama and Zetsu-sama are waiting for you guys" Konan announced before walking away.

Itachi looked a little irritated. It looked like the search for Mr. weasel would have to wait until they got back.

Tobi skipped to the living room, as Itachi tried to keep his emotions in check, he loved that thing.

"Itachi, Tobi. Come on you two, everyone's waiting in the car." Kisame said, holding his bag.

Itachi and Tobi slipped on their shoes before walking out the door.

(Back at the Hospital)

"Hey! You cheated!" Hidan yelled.

"Did not!" Deidara yelled right back, moving his fingers furiously on his game controller. Earlier Nurse Rezurii brought in the portable game console, for them to play with, while they waited for there test results to come back.

As soon as they saw the game, both teens lost all fear and tears, and joyfully started playing Mario cart.

Deidara at the moment was winning, while Hidan was in second place. They had been arguing the whole time, like who got to be Yoshi, which carts they both wanted, because god forbid they use the same one.

Sasori asked Kakuzu whether or not they should interfere, but Kakuzu said to let them be for now.

"Yes you did! You purposely tripped my cart with that banana peel!" Hidan yelled.

"That's what your supposed to do genius!" Deidara shot right back.

Hidan flushed, starring daggers at Deidara's cart, willing for the million little pixels of animation to burst into spontaneous combustion.

"Hey, your right! I am a genius!" Hidan said, throwing a red shell right at Deidara's cart.

Deidara pouted. "Well you might be a _genius_ but..but, umm.. your eyes are weird!" Deidara said sarcastically, trying to cut Hidan's character Luigi off.

"Your hair is weird! You look like a girl" Hidan countered.

"Well I rather look human than.. than like..a.. an ALIEN. Seriously! Who actually has silver hair? Only weeeiiidddooos from like Jupiter do!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Yes, Deidara I'm an alien. When I was born my parents sent me to this planet on a rocket ship saying 'Hidan, you will grow to be a man, under the yellow sun'" Hidan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Both Sasori and Kakuzu laughed a little.

"Guys settle down, enough with the name calling." Sasori said.

"He started it!" both pets said simultaneously.

"I don't care who started it. Ill finish it." Kakuzu warned.

Both pets "Hmmfed" before concentrating back on the game. Nurse Rezurri walked in with another nurse, both pushing wheel chairs.

"Ok guys, were here to take you guys for your CAT scans." Rezurii said, with a reassuring smile.

Deidara and Hidan stopped their bickering at once, both going a little pale.

"Ok, Deidara Nurse Tira is going to help you into your wheel chair, since you have the IV we don't want you tripping over it." Nurse Rezurii said, now motioning for Hidan to come and sit.

Hidan got up after a gentle push from Kakuzu. Deidara with the help of his Nurse, maneuvered his way around, keeping his arm elevated so that his IV would dangle uncomfortably. He got settled in his chair, before Nurse Tira grabbed onto his IV bag and hung it on the wire above his head.

"Ok were ready to go, Hey Rezii, am I taking him to CAT 2 or 3?" Tira asked.

"He's going to CAT 3" Rezurii responded, rolling Hidan out of the room first.

Tira nodded, pushing Deidara out of the room. Sasori smiled at him, and waved goodbye as well as Kakuzu.

He was being pushed through a blank hallway, with _white walls, _and _white tiles. _

Deidara involuntarily shuddered getting an eerie feeling. Tira pushed him down the hall, and took a right. She looked down to him, before placing a gentle hand on his shoulders. Deidara shivered, the smell of alcohol and antiseptic filling his nose. He began to feel a bit panicked.

He looked up at Tira, who smiled down at him.

"_Don't worry we take good care of our patients here..." _

Deidara jumped out of his seat, almost ripping the IV out. Tira was surprised , stopping right before she collided the chair into him.

"Deidara! Whats wrong Hunny?" she asked, approaching him slowly.

"S-stay a-away f-fr-from me!" Deidara yelled. 'She's just like them.. all they want to do is hurt me! They cant be trusted!' Deidara thought to himself. He snatched his IV bag, and ran down the hall in no general direction, just anywhere to get away.

"Help! Somebody He's having an anxiety attack!" Tira called back, running after him.

A group of Nurses who where just standing at the check in desk, turned seeing what all the commotion was about, when they noticed the little blond boy running down the hall, and the short brunett running after him.

"What the hell? Hana, 5ml of General Anesthesia!" Rezurii ordered, running back to the patients room. She got over to the room where Sasori looked up.

"Deidara, he's having a nervous break down, we need your help" She called.

Sasori and Kakuzu both got up, running out the door right behind Rezurii. Hana the other nurse had a suringe ready with her, running down the hall where Tira had Deidara cornered.

"Ok Deidara take it easy, your having a hallucinated anxiety attack, just calm down." Tira coaxed, very slowly getting closer and closer.

Deidara cried, keeping himself pressed against the corner. He spotted Sasori right behind Nurse Tira.

"Sasori-sama, s-save m-me s-sh-she's trying to hurt m-me." Deidara cried, his eyes wide and dilated.

"I think he maybe allergic to the IV medication, that's why he's having the attack, try getting closer to him." Rezurii whispered to Sasori, who was panicking himself.

Sasori walked in front of Tira, and reached over for Deidara without hesitation. He brought him into a gentle embrace calming the confused frightened teen.

"D-don't l-let t-them g-get me! D-don't let them h-hurt m-me!" Deidara cried hysterically.

"Shh, your alright Dei. Everything is going to be alright." Sasori whispered. Deidara began to shiver as he noticed Nurse Rezurii and another Nurse get closer and closer to them.

"W-watch o-out! T-there coming! There c-coming!" Deidara yelped, trying to pull away, but Sasori held him there.

"There not going to hurt you Dei, just look at me. It will all be over real soon." Sasori said, repositioning him, so that Nurse Hana could get to his IV shunt.

Hana keeled in front of him, flicking off the cap and sticking it in Deidara's IV shunt.

"S-sa-saori-sama! N-no, n-no, un!" Deidara cried, as Hana pushed down on the plunger.

"Shh, your just going to take a little nap. That all I promise." Sasori reassured him.

"I...I-I d-don't...w-want to _sleeeeep..._n-no...no. un..." Deidara muttered, falling into a hazing consciousness, tears falling down his cheeks.

Sasori sighed out from sadness, and relief, picking up Deidara bridal style. Deidara's heavy feeling head leaned against Sasori's shoulder. He tried to say something un-comprehensible.

"Is he asleep?" Sasori asked, looking a bit worried.

"No, we gave him just enough to put him in what we call a twilight zone. It's like being asleep, but we can monitor his condition a lot better." Rezurii explained.

"So you think he's allergic to some sort of medication?" Sasori asked.

"Its very possible, or he could have just triggered some bad memories from his kennel days. But were going to keep him in this relaxed state until tonight for his surgery. But for now we still need the CAT scan. I apologize for the scare." Rezurii said, leading Sasori and the now loopy Deidara into the room.

Once the scans were done, Deidara was wheeled out of the room on a stretchy bed, back into his room. The Nurses hooked him up to a lot of different monitors, to keep an eye on his heart.

Once he was laying down on his bed, they tucked him in, and place a nose tube oxygen mask on him.

"Ok, well the best that we can do now for him, is keep him calm. Then even after the surgery, we'll probably keep him on a mild sedative. But for now he needs some rest for tonight.

Sasori nodded, looking over at Kakuzu and Hidan who looked worried.

He looked down at Deidara, who would tilt his head the other way, or his eyes would crack open. Taking his hand, he gently rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand soothingly.

"Don't worry Deidara, I'll always protect you.."

To be continued.

IMPORTANT A/N

Hi guys. Just a few things. I am very truly sorry about not updating it sooner. I was having a bit of writers block, because I had the chapter ready the day after I updated with chapter 6, but it was only 3 pages long... So a very good friend of mine got me out of the house. We hung out and she helped me clear up my confusion on how to write the story. Anyways second point, This chapter is what i call a mystery/ domino affect story. Can anybody guess what happened to Mr. Weasel? I tried leaving lots of hints without revealing to much. If you think you know then you will win a fabulous prize! Seriously the first person who has a hypothesis close enough to what actually happens wins something. No pressure you don't have to participate! But give it a try. You have one week (4/10/13) , because hopefully by then the next chapter will be written.

BTW I want to give you all a big thanks! So many of you PM me or Left a review with either (PLEASE UPDATE) or (CONTINUE) you guys are so supportive and seeing all those emails warmed my heart, its because of you guys i continue this story. It was supposed to be 2-3 chapters long only,but look where its gotten. Thank you so much.

-Secret.


	8. Deidara's Dream

It was the middle of the day, and our three remaining pets where finally at the doctors office finishing up their check ups. Konan poked curiously at the new band-aid wrapped around her pricked finger.

Tobi sat nervously, pivoting endlessly in his chair. While Itachi sat rather depressed in his seat.

Kisame was quick to take notice though, addressing the issue right away.

"Why so blue Tachi? You usually handle needles well, and today was only a finger prick." Kisame asked.

Itachi blushed slightly, not really wanting to address the issue about Mr. Weasel in front of everyone ells.

"It's nothing.. really." His muttered, sitting back in his chair. Kisame frowned but deciding not to push it for now.

The doctor came in not a moment later letting them know it's ok for them to head home. They all got up and walked out right when Pein came up to them.

"Hey! Sorry I'm so late but it took forever! Here I must have grabbed your bag by mistake Kisame." Pein said holding the pull string bag out to him.

Kisame looked at it, before going wide eyed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about it. Thanks" He said, slinging it over his shoulder.

"So did everything went well I hope?" Pein asked, hugging Konan.

"Uh, yeah everything is fine. We were actually going to go visit Deidara and Sasori. Their in the west wing." Kisame explained.

"Oh, so is Deidara going into surgery after all then?" Pein asked.

"Yes there going to remove the mouthy things." **"There sooo cool though! You think I can get them in a jar?" **"We are not keeping anatomically incorrect body parts in our bedroom! It could give Tobi nightmares!" **"I bet Tobi would like them..." **

Kisame and Pein stood by watching the increasingly hilarious argument their brother was having...with himself... Just smiling and nodding.

"Oh excuse me, I have the discharge papers." The doctor said from behind them.

Pein and Kisame turned around to face the now slightly disturbed doctor.

"Oh yes! Let me take care of those." Kisame said, slipping them into his bag.

"Thank you, well your free to go, and here... for the pets." The doctor said handing them a handful of lollipops.

"Thanks!" Pein said grabbing them quickly. The orange haired man just had a weakness for sweets. He grabbed one for himself then handed everyone one as well.

"Zetsu-sama when can we go home?" Tobi asked pulling on his shirt, pulling him away from his argument.

"Right after we go see Deidara and Sasori." Zetsu said pulling him and following everybody ells to the elevator.

"But Tobi wants to go home now." Tobi whined.

"Aww, here this will make you feel better." Zetsu said handing him a lollipop.

"Tobi wants to go hooommmmeee!" **"DO YOU WANT THE LOLLIPOP OR NOT?!" **

"...yes..."

Once they all got out of the elevator, Pein and Kisame approached the counter.

"Um hi, were looking for my Brother Sasori, the patients name is Deidara though."

The nurse looked up at the group before scanning something on her computer.

"Through that door, D5." she said. They all thanked her politely before walking over and knocking on the door. A soft "Come in" could be heard from behind the door. Kisame opened the door to find Sasori sitting along side Deidara that was fast asleep at the moment.

"Hey Sasori, hows everything going?" Kisame asked.

"They had to sedate him, but for now I'm just waiting for it to be over with." Sasori explained.

Kisame nodded, sitting down on one of the lounge chairs. " When is he scheduled for?"  
Pein asked sitting down in another chair.

"In about two hours, around 6:30 pm. They said it would be about a three hour long procedure."

"I see... Well i'm am positive that everything will go well." Pein reassured his younger brother.

"Yeah, I hope." Sasori whispered.

Konan got a bit closer to Deidara's bed, jumping back when the blond suddenly moaned turning around.

"Whats wrong with him Sasori-sama?" Konan asked worried.

"Nothing, he's been put in a very general sleep. Like when you sleep at night, only he can't wake up."

"Oh.." she muttered. Tobi also looked curiously at his blond friend.

"Maybe he's having a bad dream?"Tobi suggested, starring at Deidara's contorted facial expression, like he was in pain.

Sasori looked surprised at Tobi comment, looking over to his pet, and sure enough it looked like he was suffering from a bad dream. His mouth was slightly agape, and a mere whisper shuttered from his throat. Like a silent scream.

(1 Hour before)

"S-sa-saori-sama! N-no, n-no!"

"Shh, your just going to take a little nap. That all I promise." Sasori whispered to me.

"I...I-I d-don't...w-want to _sleeeeep..._n-no...no.." I tried my hardest to protest, but my screams seemed to go unnoticed. My eyes felt incredibly heavy, and I felt myself begin to sway. But I felt safe and warm. After a few minuets, Sasori let me go, and helped me stand up. All the nurses were gone and we were left alone in the hallway.

Everything seemed a bit dull. Blurry and darker than usual.

"Come on Deidara, lets go home." he said.

I couldn't express my happiness, that's all I wanted. To get out of here and go home. He seemed to lead the way, as I followed behind him closely. It was a little strange, the hallway was now completely empty and very quiet.

What was also difficult was walking. Whatever these freak shows had given me in my IV must have been some sort of poison. My legs felt heavy, like something was constricting my movement. I didn't like it, but if I complained now it would lead me to more time in here.

Everything seemed to move past me, like a flowing current. The walls seeming like liquid. I clutched my hand with a clammy hand.

"Sasori-sama... I'm feeling dizzy..." I muttered out to him. Little bursts of light flashing by my eyes.

I felt an arm grab onto me, and support me. He hoisted me up carrying me out through some double doors outside. I felt a trickle of oxygen enter my lungs, cool and refreshing. It felt good to be outside. He put me down, with the same heavy feeling in my legs. We walked over to a black car, and he helped me inside.

"Wait...wait, what about Kakuzu-sama? And Hidan?" I asked realizing their absence.

"There already home Dei." He replied. Only it didnt sound like him.. his voice muted and quiet.

The car started and we drove away from this horrid place.

"_Don't worry Deidara, I'll always protect you.."..._

"I.. know you will." I whispered, rubbing my aching temples.

"Dose.. your head hurt?" He asked, in the weird monotone again.

"No... I just feel dizzy." I said. It seemed like all the street lights where glaring right into my eyes.

"Your probably just tired... you can rest at home."

I nodded, my heavy head, resting against the window. We were home in minuets... Huh, I actually called it my home... its my home now.

Sasori got out of the car, heading inside right away in an instantaneous blurr. I stumbled out of the car, heading for the main entrance. I shielded my eyes, the lights were just really bright today. Entering, the house seemed really quiet, and empty. Sasori was no where in sight.

I felt and heard a slight rustling behind my head. Gasping I turned around. Sasori was standing over me, holding a scary looking scalpel in his hand. His eyes dark and lifeless.

"S-Sasori-sama." I stuttered, backing away slightly.

"We have to get rid of those mouths... there an abomination..." He said in a hoarse, malevolent voice. He strode towards me, slowly, sinisterly. I tried turning to run, but he grabbed the back of my shirt. I yelped as I was abruptly pulled back.

"I-I j-ust...want ...want to help y-you!" He whispered, pinning me to the ground. He ripped off the gauze that was wrapped around my hands.

"No!No!" I screamed, trying to buck him off of me. He stepped on my wrists, holding my hands out. It hurt so bad, as a shooting pain shot up my arm. I was loosing the sensation in my fingers, as my hand became very pale.

I turned my head side to side, frantically looking for anyone, anything that could help me.

"Please!Please Don't!" shrieked as he moved the menacing tool closer and closer.

"STOP!"

"_Deidara..."_

"Sasori-sama! Let go!"

"_Can you hear me?" _

'Huh?... I'm dreaming...'

"_Open your eyes Deidara"_

'Wake up! Your dreaming! Wake up! Wake up!'...

(Back to the present)

"Nurse! Nurse! Deidara is having a bad dream!" Tobi yelled, pressing the call button furiously. A nurse came rushing in.

"Whats going on?" she asked, then looked up at the heart monitor that was racing.

"His blood pressure is really high." she said, walking over before fumbling with his IV before cutting him off from the sleeping medicine.

Turning to the blond patient, she shook his shoulders.

"Deidara. Can you hear me? Can you squeeze my fingers?" She asked, placing a finger in his palm.

After a few more minuets, Deidara's finger twitched, enveloping around the nurses fingers and squeezing gently.

"Deidara. Open your eyes. Open your eyes Deidara." She said, shaking his shoulder once more.

Deidara's eyes fluttered a bit, wincing from the over head light.

"Hi sweetheart... how are you feeling." She asked.

Deidara's eyes seemed to scan around the room, landing on each individual person, then landing on Sasori. Sasori was back to normal...thank god!.

"I-...I ...feeel... dizzy.." He whispered, clearing his throat.

"That's normal, just take deep breaths." The nurse said, checking all the monitors and scribbling down some readings on a piece of paper.

"Am I still in the hospital?" Deidara asked, a bit clearer this time.

"Yes Dei, a doctor will be taking you in for surgery in about twenty minuets. You were having a nightmare, so we woke you up. An anesthesiologist will be here in about ten minuets, but you have noting to be afraid of." she said.

After a few more checks she left, leaving the extended family alone.

"How are you feeling Dei-Dei." Konan asked in a hushed, sweet voice. She approached the bed, and took his hand in hers gently.

"fine... I guess."

"You scared Tobi, Deidara!" Tobi exclaimed, jumping off of Zetu's Lap.

"Sorry Tobi." Deidara apologized giving him a genuine smile.

"Deidara, what were you dreaming about?" Sasori asked soflty.

"Oh... um I don't remember, it was all like a blurr." He lied.

"Well i'm glad your back to your usual self."

"Excuse me. Were ready to take him into surgery now." a Nurse in full scrubs, and a mask said, walking in with another doctor. The doctor carried a syringe, and walked over to Deidara.

"Hi, im the anesthesiologist, I'm going to put you to sleep so that you don't feel a thing." he said, preparing Deidara's IV.

"How long will it take?" Deidara asked feeling very sleepy.

"About an hour or so. Ok now count back starting at Ten." He said placing a mask over his mouth.

"Um.. 10...9...8...7..."

"Deidara? Deidara?... yep he's out... ok well we'll take good care of him" The doctor said, wheeling him away.

(Kisame and Itachi.)

After Deidara was wheeled off into surgery, Kisame excused himself and Itachi to go off on the mall trip he promised him.

"'Same, will Deidara be alright?" Itachi asked, drawing imaginary figures in the window, inside of Kisame's car.

"Of course he will, they'll take good care of him." Kisame said, looking back through the back view mirror.

'thats what they all say...' Itachi thought to himself.

"It's just that. Well he hasn't been apart of our family for very long... he's coping so well..."

"Itachi, I understand where your coming from, not everyone has a rough start. The best that we can do is keep him feeling welcome." Kisame said, remembering Itachi's first couple of weeks at the house.

(A/N I decided to do Pet Back Grounds! Check it out on my Profile! Called "When you found me" Be sure to check it out!)

"Yeah, I guess your right." Itachi said, returning to his squiggles.

Kisame looked at him one more time, before he remembered his bag.

"Hey Itachi, will you grab my wallet please? Its in my bag." Kisame asked.

"Sure" Itachi said, grabbing the bag from the floor and pulling up into his lap. He opened it up and gasped with what he saw.

Mr. Weasel was in the bag! Safe and sound!

" 'Same! You had him this whole time!? I was so worried!" Itachi said, hugging the stuffing hell out of his beloved toy.

"Yeah I had put him in my bag! I thought it would comfort you at the doctors, but I must have grabbed the wrong bag before we left." Kisame said, smiling.

"..Because when Tobi knocked over the coat rack, one of the coats must have covered it!" Itachi said smiling a big happy grin.

"Yeah!" Kisame yelled, high fiving Itachi, like it was some hug mystery.

They looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"We are soo weird..."

(Every one ells – Sasori + Deidara)

Leaving Sasori in the hospital, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Pein left with their pets to go out and get some dinner at a near by restaurant.

It was a buffet styled place, perfect for everyone to choose what they like. Checking in the grabbed a table and set off to fill their plates.

Once everyone had their food, they returned to the table. They all ate silently, seldom exchanging a few words.

Konan didn't seem very hungry, looking over to another table where a man sat in his chair, with a small human child at his feet. The small child was a boy, no more than 12 years of age. He had very simple clothing as well as the usual dog chain collar. He sat by him, resting his chin on his masters knee, as the man busy eating, would pet his hair occasionally.

It reminded Konan of her earlier years, training to become the perfect pet. It reminded her of the life she was destined to live, but luckily she doesn't have too.

The man seemed to praise the young pet, handing him a small bowl of soup, to fill in his own dinner.

She looked away not wanting to get caught, and looked down at her own meal. Roast chicken, corn, baked bread, she even grabbed her desert early, a big helping of ice cream with butter scotch topping.

Pushing her food away, she folded her hands on her lap.

"I'm not hungry." she said, when Pein turned to her questioningly

"You gotta eat Konan, you haven't had anything since breakfast." Pein said, pushing the bowl of ice cream back to her.

"I just lost my appetite I guess." Konan explained, taking small sips of her glass of water. Pein placed a hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel warm, are you feeling sick?" he asked.

"No, just not hungry."

"Well try taking a few more bites of something. I don't want you to pass out from lack of sugar." Pein said, returning to his own meal.

Konan poked around her plate with her fork, but seemed really disinterested.

"Can I have your ice cream then?" Hidan asked, spooning the last mouth full of macaroni and cheese. Kakuzu face palmed, but Konan smiled before passing over the bowl. Hidan ate it with a satisfying grin.

Konan smiled one last time before glancing over at the small human pet. His master seemed to have handed him a few more bits of food, before standing up, draping on his big black cloak. The small boy got up hurriedly, handing his master his hat, and scarf. The master grinned at him, petting him once, before wrapping the scarf around the small boy. With a gentle tug of a leash, they walked out of the restaurant.

'I hope he treats him nicely'

"Zetsu! Tobi wants some ice cream too!" Tobi whined.

"Tobi you can have ice cream when you finish your food." **"Sure get me some too k?" **

Tobi took that as a yes and left to go get his frozen desert.

"You were supposed to be on my side." **"Stop being such a stick in the mud and let the kid have some frozen deliciousness." **"When our little Tobi is fat and round, you'll be the one to blame!"

Pein and Kakuzu just smiled and nodded, smiled and nodded.

(The next day)

Deidara's Surgery had gone very well. He would need to wear casts on both hands for about two weeks, then after that wait an additional week to let the stitches fully heal, but other than that he would be fine.

Sasori's brothers had visited the night before after they had gone for dinner, bringing him some dinner of his own, but he sent them home, despite their protests, saying they'd be more comfortable in their own beds.

Now he just anxiously waited for the doctor to say he could take him home. He had enough of hospitals for a good while, and was itching to get back into his workshop and carve out his latest idea. He felt excited when the familiar nurse named Rezurii walked in with a reasuring smile.

"Mr. Akasuna, Deidara has recovered very well and is ready to be discharged, just sign this form and we'll wheel him out to the front."

Sasori didn't hesitate, quickly signing the dotted line and gathering his things. He made his way to the front, where a nurse waited.

Deidara was sitting in a wheel chair, bundled up in a blanket. The sight of him, pulled a heart string.. he was so cute.

He walked over kneeling in front of him.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

Deidara nodded, getting up from the chair. His hands had two hard casts making it hard for his to grabb the blanket, but he managed the best he could and handed it to the nurse.

"Thank you." he said, following Sasori to the car.

Once they were in, they both seemed to sigh in relief.

"So Deidara. Ever been To Ihop?"

Deidara smiled, shaking his head.

"Well there's a first for everything." They drove away, happy to the idea of future pancakes.

(Little while later)

"Sasori-sama we can just go home. We don't have to go to IHOP." Deidara said, nervously, starring at the teenager that was growing more and more agitated.

"No, we need to celebrate, I know where we are." He said.

"Maybe we should ask directions?" Deidara suggested.

"I. Dont. Need. Directions." Sasori huffed.

"Sheesh."

Sasori drove into the middle of town, for about twenty minuets, trying to remember where the darn IHOP was. Eventually after five wrong turns, two almost run red lights, and a frustrated sigh, Sasori pulled over and asked directions.

They finally made it to the international house of pancakes, getting inside and getting a table. Deidara sat down across from Sasori, looking around curiously. Sasori sat with his hand on his fists, still a little annoyed at the fact that he got lost trying to find this place.

A waitress came over and took their orders. Ten minuets later, they were indulging in pacake goodness.

Deidara ordered the cinainamon swirl, while Sasori had regular buttermilk, with a side of bacon of course. Sasori was nice enough to cut his pancakes in little squares for Dei, and with a rubber band, they managed to attach a fork to his hand in a relatively normal angle. At first it was a little difficult but soon he got the hang of it.

"Wow these are really good!" Deidara said, taking a sip of apple juice through a straw.

"Yeah its pretty good." Sasori said.

"If you hadn't stopped, we would have still be out there driving in circles!" Deidara teased.

"..."

Deidara blanked at Sasori's serious face. After another minuet though he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha...shut up and eat your darn pancakes."

Yep, today was going to be a good day.

(To be continued.)

Hello, I am very sorry this is so incredibly late. Just with prom and ACT's and Finals.. things have been hectic. Plus i've been working on other things too! Please check out " When you found me" I think you guys will really enjoy it.

OHH and! During my last update I placed a contest, and we have a winner! The prize was a One shot tailored to the winners wishes! Its called "A day at the Carnival!" check it out, it also revolves around the same world as this story takes place in.

Other one-shots that I have made with this Story plot include

My little Dei

lessons well learned

Hope your not terribly mad at me! Well have a wonderful life

- Peace and Love, Secret.


	9. Tag! Your it!

Deidara and Sasori made their way back inside the house, after enjoying their breakfast. They were greeted by some happy looking family members.

"Deidara! Tobi was so worried! Is Deidara still hurt?!" Tobi asked frantically, leaping out of Zetsu-sama's lap and running over to inspect the wrapped up blond.

"No Tobi, I'm Ok! Really." Deidara assured the hyper active teen.

"Are you sure? I mean Tobi saw Deidara looking really scary at the hospital." Tobi said.

"Yes Tobi I'm sure." Deidara explained once again, now looking a bit confused.

"He's right Dei, you gave us quite a scare." Kakuzu agreed remembering the blonds panic fits.

"Oh.." Deidara muttered, remembering the sudden fear he had felt.

Sasori put an arm around him reassuringly. Deidara smiled softly at him,and then to his new family.

"Oh Sasori, the police stationed called, they want to know when you'll take in Dei to confirm his mark." Kisame said, scanning through his newspaper.

"Oh right, well I was thinking about waiting until he was ready." Sasori replied, remembering his agreement with the sheriff.

"That's what I told him, but he told me unless you make it official, they might very well have to take him to a facility until all the paper work is filled out." Kisame told him.

Sasori looked a bit flustered, not really knowing what to do.

"Yeah, but he's still so young, I doubt he really knows what it is or what it dose." Sasori thought out loud.

"What do you mean? Isn't it just a magical mark that glows?" Deidara asked a bit worryingly, realizing his knowledge on it was not all that went behind it.

"Don't worry Dei, until your ready ill tell you." Sasori said, patting his head gently.

"Why not tell me now?" Deidara asked a bit more concerned.

"Well... I don't want to worry you that's all." Sasori said.

"Why should I be worried?!" Deidara asked, getting really panicked.

"Oh for gods sake just tell the poor kid before he wets himself!" Pein shouted, feeling the poor blonds anticipation.

Sasori shot him a glare, since now he really didn't have a choice but to tell his shaken pet.

"Ok fine." Sasori said, going over to sit on the couch. He patted the spot right next to him motioning towards Deidara to sit.

"Ok, When a Master bestows his or her mark on their pet, its only because they believe they have found their soul pet, or the pet that will serve them forever." Sasori started.

"The only way to bestow the mark, is to bite the pet for a certain amount of time as the mark forms its self. The amount of time comes instinctively to a Vamp. Well anyways, the mark is not just any mark." Sasori continued, watching as Deidara cringed at the word "bite".

"Vampires, even though we're immortal, we still age. Just very very slowly. At sometime in our youth, our bodies signal to us our key time for mark bestowing or "coming to a stop" As the bite stops our aging and we are then frozen in that body and age forever. As a vampire gets older, it gets harder and harder to bestow our mark."

Deidara looked fascinated, realizing that Kisame, Kakuzu, Pein, and Zetsu-sama would stay like that forever.

"...Not only dose it stop the aging of the vampire, it also stops the aging of soul pet. Fully allowing them to serve their master forever. They remain human, just in the same body." Sasori finished, hoping he hadn't frightened him too much.

"So if I get my mark now, I would remain in the body of a fourteen year old?" Deidara asked.

Sasori nodded, motioning towards Konan.

"She's technically fourteen, so is Itachi. Tobi was frozen at 15 though and Hidan around thirdteen." Sasori said, pointing to all the pets.

Deidara took a moment to absorb it all. _If I wait a couple of weeks, ill be 15 just like Tobi was when he got his mark. _

"...Dei?" Sasori's voice broke through his thoughts as he was brought back to reality.

"We can wait till my birthday, its not that far off. Then I could get my mark un." Deidara suggested.

"You...you want to go through with it?" Sasori asked shocked.

"Well yeah. I like it here, and if its the law." Deidara replied.

"Well alright on your Birthday. When is it by the way?" Pein asked, glad the discussion was over.

"June twenty-eight." Deidara replied.

"No way! My birthday is on the eighteenth!" Hidan said excitedly.

"Looks like a conjoined party to me!" Kakuzu said happily. _Sweet! I'm going to save money!_

"A Party!? Oh its going to be so much fun!" Konan cheered.

"Tobi Likes Parties! And party cake! And presents!" Tobi cheered happily

Deidara smiled at that. At his last birthday, he only received a small cake. No presents, no party. As much as the talk about the party was interesting to him, he couldn't help but think ells were.

"Masters, lunch will be served in a hour, but you told me to remind you about business that you were to take care of today." Sou said, picking up toys here and there.

The five brothers looked at each other for a moment, until a light bulb went on and they all scrambled to get their things.

"Shoot! Were going to be late!" Pein shouted, grabbing his shoes.

"I can't believe we forgot." Kisame whined.

"**Shut up we're already late as it is." **"Hey you guys, behave. We'll only be gone a few hours. Sou and Mai will watch over you until we get back."

Everyone nodded, looking innocently, and the two maids bowed as they left. As soon as the door closed, Mai exclaimed.

"PARTY!"

Deidara looked shocked, so even the maids like having a little fun. Sou giggled and Hidan seeemed to jump for joy.

"OOH are we going to play party games?!" Tobi asked very excitedly.

"Of course! But we can't make a mess, Lea went to the market to get some groceries, so were here by ourselves!" Sou explained.

Everyone cheered.

"So what are we going to do first?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, we could have an ultimate hide-and-seek game. Tag. Water baloon fight?!" Mai started listing off.

"Maybe Deidara should decide first, since its his first time to one of our secret gatherings." Konan suggested.

Everyone agreed and waited for his response.

"Oh, um... well I never really played any games growing up... I mean! We could do a little bit of both couldn't we?" he asked shyly, from being put on the spot.

"Sure!" everyone responded excitedly.

"Ok! How about a game of Hide-and-seek -tag-water -balloon -fight.?" Sou recommended.

Everyone looked confusingly towards her.

"Hahaha, let me explain. There's seven of us right? Ok so the person who's "it" will go and count while everyone hides. If the person who's "it" finds you, you have to then run to base. But the person who's it, will have water balloons, if they hit you then you become a team to get everybody ells. But if you make it to the base you can choose one friend to save. We'll continue all the way till only one person remains hidden."

Everyone agreed to the fact that this was going to be one awesome game. Hidan and Itachi along with Mai took care of filling up a couple dozen water balloons. Everyone ells discussed where the base was going to be and the playing field.

After everything was ready they had to agree who would be first.

"Tobi thinks Konan should go first, because Konan doesn't like her hair getting wet." Tobi suggested, no one really wanted to argue so they went along with it.

"Ok, so I guess ill count to thirty." Konan said grabbing a bag filled with about ten water balloons.

"OK!" everyone agreed, running off in different directions.

Itachi fled to the trees, hiding along the bushes.

Mai and Hidan ran to the shed, hiding behind and inside.

Sou helped Tobi by guiding him behind some trees, while she hid around some pillars.

Deidara felt lost, being outside for the first time. He decided hiding underneath the lawn table would be best, since it was closest to the tree stump that they nominated base.

"29...30! ready or not here I come!" Konan announced, scanning the area for any movement. She ran off in the direction of the outdoor pool, deciding to look their first, unaware that Itachi was slowly crawling out of his hiding place.

Dei could see him clearly, wishing him silent luck in getting to the base.

As Itachi got up he dashed towards the tree stump, until.

SPLASH

Itachi got hit right in the face with the water balloon. His hair was soaked and dripping and he wore a surprised face.

Deidara couldn't help but stifle a laugh, Konan not only had a good arm, but excellent aim.

She skipped over to Itachi giggling with pure joy from her success.

"NOT FAIR!" Itachi yelled, making Konan stop.

"I played fair and square, and I got you! Now your part of my team!" Konan yelled right back, pouting furiously.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" Sou yelled, running out of her spot.

"Guys honestly, its only a-"

SPLASH!

Sou yelped suddenly being hit with a water balloon.

"YEAH! We got her!" Konan cheered, hugging Itachi quickly.

"We make a good team Kay." Itachi said high fiving her.

"wha-..." Sou stared unbelieving, until she burst into laughter.

"Ok ok guys... lets go find them!" she said grabbing one of the water balloons and running over in the direction of the shed.

Mai ran out when she noticed that Sou was coming right at her, and ran off in the opposite direction. Konan and Itachi were quick to join in the chase.

"Hidan Run!" Mai called out, as soon as she led them far away enough.

"What!" Itachi said, turning around to notice the albino making a run for the base. He pivoted around and through the water balloon in attempt at catching him. Hidan jumped up and caught it sending it right back and hitting Itachi in the chest.

Itachi gasped at his now soaked t-shirt.

Hidan sat proudly on the stump, and called out.

"I save Mai!"

Mai stopped running and smiled happily.

"Woo!"

Konan and Sou stopped to catch their breath, not believing how fast Mai was able to run.

While Mai went to sit on the stump since she was saved, Itachi, Konan, and Sou got together in a huddle.

'_Now's my chance...' _Deidara thought, seeing the group far enough away, and distracted at the moment.

He quietly crawled out and was about to get up and run..

"QUICK GET DEI!" Sou yelled pointing in his direction.

All three went running after him while the poor blond ran for his dry life.

He was still a few meters away, before he felt his back being hit with a bomb of cold water.

"Aww!" Deidara whined.

"Yeah!" Konan cheered, going over and patting Dei on the shoulder.

"Better luck next time Dei-Dei." she said.

He laughed while wringing out his shirt.

"I guess Tobi wins-"

"TOBI WINS!" Tobi cheered jumping out and going over to join everyone.

Everyone cheered and applauded Tobi for his good job.

"Ok new round!" Sou said. "Your it Tobi." she said handing him some balloons.

"Ok Ok! Tobi will count to thirty, while everyone ells goes and hides!" Tobi said excitedly, sitting down on the stump and closing his eyes.

"One...four...sixty seven...twenty two..."

Everyone scrambled off to hide. Deidara bolted underneath some bushes, and waited patiently.

"...ninety four... thirty!"

Tobi jumped up, scanning the area carefully, but without moving from his spot. Deidara waited patiently, waiting for him to run around and look, but instead he just stood and looked around. He looked like he was concentrating hard.

Suddenly there was a slight rustling, to Deidara's left. He looked over and noticed a leaf twitch ever so slightly.

There was no way Tobi could have heard that, but yet seconds later a balloon was launched straight through the bush making contact and popping.

"AW" Konan yelped, jumping out from out of the bushes now soaked, and blushing.

Deidara stared in awe, Tobi was a good forty feet away, how did he manage to hear that? And throw the balloon so far and with precision.

"hehehe.." a low chuckle was muttered.

Deidara looked over and noticed Hidan was standing right next to him.

"...Oh Tobi, that freaking little orange ninja turtle.. its like he has eyes on the back of his head." Hidan whispered under his breath.

Big mistake.

Tobi cocked his head to look over his shoulder. He seemed to be peering at Hidan, even through the thick leaves.

Hidan stared wide eyed at Tobi grabbing a balloon.

"Oh sh-"

To late, the balloon made contact with Hidan's face shutting him up. Hidan whined annoyingly, muttering foul words. Words that would get him an hour in the corner, or worse if Kakuzu was close by.

He stormed out to join the others.

Deidara knew he was in trouble. Hidan knew where he was. If he didn't move now he'd get caught. Shifting his weight, he planned on crawling away, until he notice Tobi look in his direction. He grabbed a balloon and was about to throw it.

"Stop right there!"

Tobi jumped back from being startled. Coming right towards them was Lea, with an arm full of groceries.

"Mai! Sou! Why aren't you guys placing order? The masters wanted them to behave."

"Aww come on Lea, they are behaving. Were all playing a game!" Mai whined, coming out, with Sou right behind her.

"Do you want to get fired?! The masters said to keep them in line! And you can't even do that?" Lea scolded.

"Miss Lea, honestly it wasn't their fault we convinced them to play with us." Konan explained.

"Hush! All of you inside and into showers. Cant have the masters coming home to a bunch of messes!"

"We'll take it from here." Pein's voice came from behind.

Lea turned around bowing instinctively.

"Masters, I apologize for my sisters recklessness."

"Its alright Lea, we'll take care of consequences right now." Kakuzu said, grabbing Hidan by the arm.

Deidara crawled out and walked over, with a scared expression. He could see Sasori in the back. He glanced over and then turned his attention to the girl maids.

"Yes, you two come with us." Sasori ordered, motioning to Deidara to follow. Lea stood up tall, and respectfully.

"Again I apologize, perhaps they'll finally learn from you guys." she said, and carried the groceries inside.

The five masters lead everyone into a big office. As soon as the door was closed they looked at their frightened pets.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourselves? Hmm? Seriously you play a water balloon fight? Even though you know better then to play... With out inviting us?!" Kisame laughed.

The five brothers burst into laughter, seeing the looks on their pets.

"s-so, your not mad at us?" Itachi asked.

"Of course not! **Duh. **We like games as much as anybody." Zetsu said.

"We just had to put on a show for Lea. Or ells she'd never let it go." Kakuzu said, ruffling Hidan's hair.

Soon everyone was laughing.

"Hey Mai, Sou Tell Lea that we smacked you around a bit and gave you a hard lecture." Pein said winking.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Mai said leaving the office with Sou giggling.

Deidara felt so relived that he wasn't in trouble. God he loved this family.

"So? Lets go finish the game!**Looks like Tobi isnt a complete idiot! **Looked like he was doing so well!" Zetsu said praising his pet.

"come on Dei." Sasori said putting an arm around his shoulder.

That night everyone went to bed after ten games of ultimate hide-and-seek game-Tag.-Water balloon fight.

It was a good day.

Hello! And a thousand apologizes. [munching on a cookie] I had this done a long time ago, but my stupid computer deleted it! Ugh I was so mad and just did not have the energy or patients to write it again. Sorry again, and thanks for the cookie! ;)


End file.
